The Perilous Conflict
by Elvenqueen Sarah
Summary: Written pre-release of HBP. Following a summer holiday filled with some unexpected joys Harry's new year at Hogwarts begins disastrously when a newspaper article puts a dear friend's life in danger. (Features H/Hr becoming an official couple, a dangerous battle where blood is shed (thus the T rating) & a rather unexpected portrait)


**Author's Note: **This is the 9th Harry Potter fanfic I wrote and it was written before the release of HBP.

My youngest brother and I were (and still are) huge Harry/Hermione shippers and so I wrote this to indulge him, plus we both needed a HP dose whilst waiting for the next book to come out. Also neither I nor my siblings believed Snape to be completely without a spark of human kindness so there are a few scenes where you might think he's a little softer than he should be. Mind you he did turn out to be quite the tragic hero. ;)

In my previous stories H/Hr was only ever slightly implied but in this story I actually developed that into an actual declaration of feeling. So if you don't like H/Hr as a pairing please don't read this and then complain about the pairing in the review. It was my first time writing scenes with actual teenage romance (so if it gets a bit cheesy I apologise but I was kind of young & sheltered when I wrote it so I didn't have too much experience to draw on, I mainly relied on material I'd read or seen in movies). I must say (even now) I find writing drama or humour much easier!

I have written 11 stories in total for Harry Potter throughout the years and am only now posting them for the first time online. I hope you will enjoy reading them.

**The Perilous Conflict**

"**When one is truly in love, one not only says it, but shows it."**

**- Longfellow**

The midday sun was shining down on the first fine day in Little Whinging, Surrey, for over a week. For nine days they had had nothing but rain and fog. To many of the inhabitants at Privet Drive this change in weather did not matter as many had jobs to go to and houses to clean. In number four, however, there were two people who were quite delighted at the change in weather.

Dudley Dursley for reasons known to everyone but his doting parents was eager to get outside again and go practice his boxing skills on a kid half his size with a bunch of his mates to back him up.

The second person was Harry Potter. He, however, was just eager to get out of the house and away from his relatives.

Having seen Dudley set off with four of his friends Harry picked up his bag and, after checking that his Aunt Petunia was busy, crept out the back door and went and sat under the tree in the corner of the yard that was protected by a row of high hedges. The wet ground started to soak his trousers but he ignored it. He had peace at last.

Leaning against the tree trunk he reached into his bag and pulled out his first volume of Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts, that Sirius and Lupin had given him last Christmas. Opening the book he saw again on the first page the inscription they had written.

** Dear Harry**

** Hope this helps with your D.A lessons. Good luck and Merry Christmas.**

** Love Sirius and Remus.**

Swallowing a lump in his throat Harry turned to page ninety-four. Picking up a stick off the ground, for he didn't want to risk using his wand, he practiced the movements illustrated and annunciating the spell properly.

As he practiced he thought he heard a twig snap near him. Jerking his head around he looked to see if anyone was there. Seeing no one he relaxed against the tree again and continued practicing.

Professor Snape, whose foot it was that had snapped the twig, watched as Harry practised. He was not in a particularly pleasant mood. As all other Members of the Order had other duties that day, Dumbledore had asked him to guard Harry until Tonks got back from the Ministry. Moody had lent him his invisibility cloak and he was now standing within a clump of bushes, wand in hand and eyes occasionally glancing around the area.

After about two hours Harry, having practising five other counter-jinxes, closed the book and got out his copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

Halfway through reading the section on Lethifolds (or Living Shrouds) he heard the bush next to him rustle. Lowering his book he gazed intently into it, seeking to find the source of the noise. Seeing something long and black he tensed and while groping for his wand in his sleeve he heard a hissing voice say, 'now where do I go? Females. Never trust their directions.'

Harry gave a start of surprise and leaned forward.

Snape who was still watching lifted his wand a little higher in case it was needed; the next moment he almost dropped it in shock as Harry started to make low hissing sounds.

Glancing to where Harry was leaning Snape saw the long and black object. It was a snake. Suddenly Snape understood. Potter was speaking parseltongue.

'Can I help you?' Harry asked. There was a silence and then the snake slithered out of the bush.

'Hello. Yesss, I'm trying to find my way to my sssisters. Says she livesss in a lovely compost heap near a pond in a backyard. A number 5 Privet Drive she sssaid.'

Harry nodded and pointed. 'It's just across the street.'

'Thanksss mate.'

The snake was about to slither away when the noise of several people shouting and laughing was heard coming nearer.

'You'd better hide until they go past,' Harry said and the snake slithered back into the foliage.

Snape, who had turned his head to see what the source of the noise was, saw six boys coming down the street, one of them the boy who had left before Harry had come out earlier. Snape had no trouble recognising him as Harry's cousin as he had seen him in Harry's memories the previous year.

As he listened he heard Dudley say, 'we'll go round the back; my mum won't see us there,' and the next moment Dudley had come out to where Harry was still sitting.

Harry had quickly pushed his books out of sight and was now leaning nonchalantly against the tree.

Dudley stopped when he saw Harry. He had a cigarette in his hand, as did all his friends as they came round the corner. Turning quickly Dudley tried to get his friends to turn around again but they had already seen Harry.

'Hey Big D isn't that your cousin?' A boy whom Harry knew as Piers said.

'Yeah, how about a bit of fun,' said another. 'You punch and we can hold him down.'

Dudley had a pale, sickly look on his face. Since last year he had left Harry alone and wouldn't go near him. Before Dudley could say anything his friends started to walk over to Harry. Stopping a few feet away they leered down at him.

'Hey Potter how'd you like to play a game?' jeered Piers.

Harry looked contemptuously at him.

'No thanks, the people I like to play with are people who have a higher IQ than three.' He looked around at the group. 'So I guess I'll be playing with none of you.'

Dudley made a small noise that sounded like a whimper as his friends started to crack their knuckles.

Snape pointed his wand at Piers who was still at the front. Despite his feelings, Dumbledore didn't want Potter hurt or using magic.

Before either Snape or Piers could do anything, however, Harry started to make hissing noises. Snape frowned and the group now staring at Harry looked puzzled as well as scared for the noise sounded threatening and Dudley who suddenly remembered another occasion when Harry had made these noises started to tremble.

'Stop that,' shouted Piers, who started to walk forward. 'Trying to impersonate a snake are y-?'

His voice broke off into a yell as the snake shot out of the bushes straight at him. Dudley and the others upon seeing the snake turned and ran yelling to the front of the house and down the footpath with the snake chasing after them.

Harry leant back against the tree trunk and pulled out his books again.

'Well that should keep them away for a while,' he said aloud.

Snape lowered his wand; a muscle was twitching near his mouth. As he watched he saw the snake slithering back to where Harry was seated. He saw Harry grin and hiss something. The snake made a movement that looked as though he was shaking his head. Harry nodded and then hissed again. The snake turned and slithered away. Snape watched it go, the frown once again between his eyes.

'Maybe I should have told him to bite them.'

Snape turned to look back at Harry who was speaking aloud to himself again.

'It would certainly have stopped them from bullying ten year olds for a while.' Looking back at his book he sighed. 'Of course he'll go running to Daddy so it'll be another night of shouting and threats.'

Drawing his knees up Harry rested his head against them and sighed.

'I haven't been able to let Lupin suspect what's going on. He'd want to come and get me and I can't take him away from his job for Dumbledore, or any of the others.' Leaning his head back against the tree he stared up at the bright blue sky. 'Guess I'll just have to continue to put up with it.'

Harry briefly closed his eyes and then reopening them he put down his book, reached into his bag and brought out his photo album. Opening it he turned to the page of a photo that Fred had taken at Grimmauld Place last Christmas.

Harry, standing with his arms around Ron and Hermione, was grinning at the camera. Behind him, his arms outstretched to envelope all three was a beaming Sirius. His black hair was falling over his forehead and his face was bright with laughter.

Harry caught his breath on a sob and reaching out a finger he traced Sirius' face gently.

'I miss you,' he whispered.

Snape who had been watching suddenly turned away, his face tight. In his mind he was seeing another small boy, sitting in his lonely bedroom saying the same words to a picture of his mother who had just been buried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat under the tree until the sky was turning a deep indigo blue. He was cold and his face was wet. After packing his books and album away he stood up and grabbed the tree as, his legs shaking, the blood rushed to flow freely through them once again.

Walking unsteadily to the back door he opened it silently and going quietly through the house he hurried up to his room where he lay down on his bed.

CRACK.

CRACK.

Jumping back up he rushed to the window and peered out.

There was no one there.

Pulling his wand from his sleeve he crossed to his door and went quickly out and down the stairs. Going into the lounge room he glanced out of the window at the street.

Nothing.

Walking into the dining room he looked out its window.

Nothing.

Frowning Harry returned his wand to his sleeve just as Aunt Petunia came out of the laundry.

'What are you doing?' she snapped when she saw him.

'Nothing.'

'Well then you can set the table for dinner.' Turning she stalked into the kitchen.

Harry after another glance out of the window followed her and proceeded to get the things for the table.

A few minutes later the front door opened with a bang and Uncle Vernon stormed in followed closely by Dudley.

'BOY,' he roared, pointing at Harry, 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUDLEY?'

Aunt Petunia turned from the carrots she was peeling to rush over to Dudley.

'What happened Popkin?' she asked.

Dudley then proceeded to tell his version of what had happened.

'Listening to him anyone would think it was a Basilisk that had chased him,' thought Harry.

As Dudley finished Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry, spit flying from his mouth as he yelled, 'SO! YOU TRIED TO GET A SNAKE TO KILL MY SON DID YOU? TRIED TO GET IT TO BITE HIM AND HIS FRIENDS WHEN THEY WERE WALKING PAST DID YOU? WELL YOU CAN JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND INTO YOUR ROOM BOY. WE'LL SEE HOW YOU'RE FEELING AFTER TWO DAYS WITH NO MEALS.'

Harry snorted thinking of the pile of food under his floorboards.

'Bite him? I only told the snake to chase him and he ran away like a girl, him and his friends.'

Uncle Vernon took a threatening step toward him.

'HOW DARE YOU BOY!' he thundered. 'SETTING A SNAKE ON MY SON _AGAIN_! I'M GOING TO –!'

But whatever Uncle Vernon was going to do they never found out, for suddenly with two loud CRACKS Fred and George Weasley appeared in the middle of the room.

The Dursleys fell back with a cry of fright.

'Hiya Harry,' George cried as he stepped forwards to clap him on the shoulder.

'Nice to see you again,' Fred said grinning. Harry saw he was holding something wrapped up in a cloth.

'Fred, George,' Harry looked from one to the other. 'What are you doing here?'

'What does it look like Harry,' Fred said, 'we've come to take you away.'

'But how?' Harry asked frowning. 'I can't disapparate yet.'

'That's why Dumbledore gave us that,' George said and he pointed to the object Fred was carrying.

'What is it?'

'Portkey,' replied Fred grinning. He uncovered the object and revealed a silver teapot.

Before he could continue Uncle Vernon who had overcome his fear slightly upon seeing two boys instead of adult wizards took another step forward, demanding, 'who are you? Get out of my house you useless, good-for-nothing –!'

'Oh shut up,' said George lazily and he lifted his wand and pointed it at Uncle Vernon, 'or I'll have you sprouting tentacles.'

Uncle Vernon shut up.

'Now Harry,' George continued, 'you're probably wondering why we've been sent to get you. Well, firstly, you were going to be picked up in three days time by Moody and Lupin but when Dumbledore got his report off Snape today –'

'Snape!' Harry exclaimed surprised.

'Yeah. Snape was on guard duty today as no one else was free. Anyway, after Snape had told him what had happened today and that he understood you had been having a difficult time here, Dumbledore said that you could be picked up this evening. At first he was going to get Kingsley and Dad to do it, but we asked could we go.'

'Begged more like,' Fred interrupted.

'All right, begged,' conceded George. 'So Dumbledore said we could pick you up and that he'll send someone to pick up your stuff later. So are you ready to go?' Harry nodded. 'Righto then.'

Turning both Fred and George grinned at the Dursleys.

'Well must dash. So sorry we couldn't stay for tea,' said Fred giving a mock bow.

'Yes,' sniggered George, 'so sorry and all that, maybe next time.'

The Dursleys looked horrified at the thought that they might see these two impudent, red-haired twins in their house again.

'Well come on then Harry,' said Fred picking up the teapot by the lid.

Harry grasped the handle and George placed his hand on the spout and counted, 'one...two...three.'

Harry felt the familiar sensation of having his navel pulled backwards and then the Dursleys kitchen was disappearing in a whirlwind of colour and sound.

The next moment his feet hit the solid stone floor of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place and he felt his knees buckle slightly. Letting go of the teapot Harry turned around.

'HARRY!'

A pile of bushy hair suddenly obscured Harry's vision and his lungs were being deprived of their last breath of air.

'Oh Harry I'm so glad you're here.'

'Harry mate good to see you.' Harry felt a hand thump his back. 'Come on Hermione let him breathe.'

Stepping back Harry looked into the faces of his two best friends.

Before he could say anything Mrs Weasley came in and upon seeing him cried, 'Harry dear, I'm glad you're here at last,' and gave him a warm hug. Pulling back she looked at Fred and George who were now talking quietly in a corner.

'Fred, George.' Both twins looked up at their mother. 'Did you tell Harry the news?'

'No Mum, you told us not to so we didn't,' said Fred.

'Yeah, you know us Mum,' smiled George, 'we'd never disobey you.'

Mrs Weasley gave what sounded like a snort.

'Seriously though Mum,' continued Fred, 'we haven't told him.'

Harry was looking from Fred and George to Mrs Weasley with a puzzled frown on his face.

'Tell me what?' he asked. He glanced at Ron and Hermione who smiled ruefully. 'Do you two know what it is?' he demanded.

'Now don't be mad Harry, please,' begged Hermione, 'we only found out yesterday and we haven't had time to write to you yet. Preparations you know.'

'Preparations for what?' Harry cried exasperated. Honestly couldn't any of them tell him what was going on?

Hermione hesitated and then glanced at Mrs Weasley for permission to tell him. Mrs Weasley nodded.

'You know how last year Bill was helping Fleur with her English?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, after all Fred and George had laughed themselves silly about it.

'Well,' Hermione continued, 'they, um, they're engaged.'

Harry stood stunned.

'Engaged?'

'Yep, that's right. Engaged, betrothed, plighted, affianced, leg-shackled. Doomed, enslaved –'

'Fred that's enough,' snapped Mrs Weasley. Turning she smiled at Harry. 'Yes Harry, Bill told us yesterday just before dinner, so we're holding a small party for them tonight.'

'Is there anything I can do to help,' Harry asked looking around at the kitchen.

'Oh no dear, you go and talk to everybody, they've all been waiting to see you,' and shooing all five out of the kitchen Mrs Weasley closed the door.

'Where is Bill?' Harry asked.

'He and Fleur won't be coming for another half hour. Bank stuff I suppose,' replied Ron.

Walking into the lounge room Harry saw Moody, Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin (who looked pale and tired, Harry remembered it had been the last of the full moon last night), also Charlie, Mr Weasley, Ginny, Hagrid and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Everyone cried out in welcome as they saw him and Lupin excused himself from his conversation with Kingsley and came over.

'Hello Professor Lupin,' Harry said quietly.

'Hello Harry.' Lupin smiled at him and then, leading Harry over to a chair away from the crowd, continued, 'I've been meaning to ask you something Harry for a while now.' Lupin hesitated and Harry saw that he looked nervous.

Wondering what could be wrong Harry said, 'what do you want to ask me?'

Lupin took a deep breath and said very quietly, 'I've been meaning to ask whether you could call me Remus instead of Professor Lupin.' Seeing Harry's stunned face he said quickly, 'of course if you don't want to I'll understand. It's just that,' he paused, 'that I'd like to think you consider me more as a friend than your old teacher.'

Harry looked at him and smiled. 'I'd be happy to call you Remus,' he said.

'What's this?' cried Ron's voice. He and Hermione had come over to hear what they were talking about. Ron looked from Harry to Lupin.

'You want Harry to call you Remus? Does that mean us as well?'

Harry looked at Lupin who nodded.

'Excellent. Now I don't have to keep calling you Professor Lupin. Not that I didn't think you were a great Professor,' Ron added hurriedly. 'It's just Mum insists we call our teachers Professor so and so. Now I won't have to. You will tell her won't you?'

Ron glanced anxiously at Lupin who gave a small grin.

'Of course I will. Now I'd best leave you three to go and have a word with Hagrid.' Smiling he turned around.

'Bye Remus,' Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.

Lupin turned back to them and grinned.

'Don't let your mum hear you until I tell her Ron,' he said and then laughed as Ron glanced towards the door and seeing his mum wasn't there gave a relieved sigh.

'You will tell her quickly won't you?' Ron asked.

'As soon as she walks through the door,' Lupin smiled. Then turning around again he walked over to where Hagrid was sitting.

By the time Bill and Fleur appeared Ron and Hermione had brought Harry up to date on everything that had been happening.

'So Snape was guarding me until Tonks could show up?' Harry asked.

'Yep. As soon as she apparated, Snape disapparated.'

'So that explains the two loud bangs I heard. It was Snape and Tonks.'

'That's right.' This time it was Hermione who answered. 'And when Snape had told Dumbledore what had happened and what you had said Dumbledore ordered that you be brought tonight. Mrs Weasley contacted Bill and Fleur and arranged to have their party tonight and Fred and George offered to go and get you.'

'How do you know all this?' Harry asked amazed. 'Didn't Snape give his report just to the Order and Dumbledore? How did Fred and George know I was to be picked up?'

'Firstly, Fred and George are in the Order. They joined at the end of last term. Secondly, Snape did give his report to just the Order, but in the lounge room and not the kitchen, which means that Extendable Ears could be used, as Fred and George so kindly told us,' Ron added.

Harry grinned. Fred and George were always eager to help others to either break or bend a few rules.

When Harry congratulated Bill and Fleur after they had arrived he noticed a woman walk in that he did not recognise. She was carrying what appeared to be a large, square object wrapped in paper. She also appeared nervous.

Harry watched as Dumbledore walked over to her.

'Andromeda, it's good to see you.'

'Thank you Dumbledore, it's lovely to see you again too.'

Harry suddenly realised who she was. She was Sirius' cousin and Tonks' mother. She had a beautiful face and her hair was black and hung over her eyes like Sirius' used to. Harry winced at the memory.

'I wasn't going to come at first,' Andromeda was saying quietly to Dumbledore. 'This house it's too full of memories for me to be happy in. But I decided to come when Molly told me that Sirius',' her voice broke on the name, 'that Sirius' godson would be here, Harry Potter. I have something I thought he would like. It arrived yesterday. I had forgotten that Sirius and I had arranged for it to be done last term after Christmas.' She held up the thing she was carrying and placed it on the table nearest to her.

'Looking up at Dumbledore she asked, 'do you think I should give it to him now or later?'

'Later Andromeda,' Dumbledore said quietly. 'For if it is what I suspect I believe Harry would prefer to be alone after he receives it.'

Andromeda nodded.

'Of course. Where is he Dumbledore? Could you introduce me to him?'

Harry turned away quickly and pretended to be admiring Fleur's ring with Hermione who had been asking Fleur questions about when she and Bill were getting married and where they would go for their honeymoon. Hearing steps behind him he knew Dumbledore and Andromeda were approaching.

'Harry.'

Dumbledore's quiet voice made him turn around.

'Yes Sir?'

'Harry I would like you to meet Andromeda Tonks.'

Andromeda held out her hand. Harry shook it noticing how cold it was and also that it was trembling.

'I'm very honoured to meet you Harry,' Andromeda said. Harry tried to smile.

'Thanks, I'm very happy to meet you.' He paused, not knowing what to say. Then, 'your daughter was very kind to me last year,' he said.

'Oh Nymphadora is a lovely girl,' Andromeda replied, 'she always has been.'

A silence fell again and Harry glancing down at his shoes thought of something that he should already have said. Looking up at Andromeda he said chokily, 'Mrs Tonks I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about Sirius. He told me you were his favourite cousin and I wanted to say I'm sorry –'

'Sorry my dear?' Andromeda interrupted, her eyes bright. 'You have done nothing for which you need to apologise. You did not kill Sirius; my sister,' she said the word with a hard look on her face, 'my sister killed him, no one else is to blame.' Here she looked at both Harry and Dumbledore, her face gentle again. 'Sirius was a kind man, he wouldn't want any of you to torture yourselves with the idea that it was your fault he died.'

Andromeda pulled out a dainty, white handkerchief and wiped her eyes and nose. Then determinedly smiling she looked from Harry to Hermione and Ron and said, 'now, who's going to introduce me to these other two? At a guess I would say you were a Weasley.'

Ron nodded.

'His name is Ron, Mrs Tonks,' Harry said. 'And this is Hermione Granger. They're my best friends.'

'So I understand.' Andromeda smiled at the three who blushed when she added, 'from what my daughter and Remus Lupin tell me you three are quite a force to be reckoned with.' Then laughing as they continued to look embarrassed she reached out and patted Harry's hand. 'It's nothing to be embarrassed about. They are quite proud of you and I can understand why.' She smiled at them all and then said, 'well I think I'll go and have a word with Molly now. Are you coming Dumbledore?'

Dumbledore included his head and with a genial smile at Harry, Ron and Hermione he turned and escorted Andromeda out of the room.

For the rest of the evening Harry, although he smiled and talked to everyone there, couldn't help but think of the object that Andromeda had brought. A few times Ron and Hermione asked if he was all right; he assured them he was fine.

When Bill and Fleur were opening their engagement presents, there was a lot of laughter over Fred and George's gift – a gift voucher to the value of fifty Galleons for their joke shop.

'Well all marriages need a good laugh once in a while,' said Fred.

Once all the gifts had been opened Mrs Weasley called for silence.

'Now I believe Bill has something to say to us all.'

Bill stood up and smiled at everyone.

'Thanks Mum. I guess I just wanted to thank you all for coming, it really means a lot to Fleur and I that you came, especially considering what's happening at the moment.' He looked around the room and then drawing Fleur to her feet he put his arm around her and said, 'so from both Fleur and I, thank you from the bottom of our hearts.'

Mrs Weasley immediately burst into tears. Harry looked around. All the females in the room were wiping their eyes, even McGonagall.

Mr Weasley stood up.

'Thank you Bill. And may I say from all of us, we wish both you and Fleur all the happiness in the world.'

'Thanks Dad.' As Bill was embraced by his father, Harry saw Dumbledore look over at Andromeda and nod and as she got up everyone looked in her direction. Harry saw her swallow hard before she began speaking.

'Bill and Fleur, I know that tonight was to celebrate your engagement and I do wish you every joy, but I must admit I also came for an entirely different reason as well. May I ask if it would be all right with you if I gave Harry something?'

Bill, Fleur and everyone else in the room, apart from Harry and Dumbledore looked puzzled.

'Sure Mrs Tonks,' replied Bill, 'I don't mind.'

'Thank you.' Turning and walking to the table in the corner of the room, Andromeda picked up the object she had brought with her and turned and faced Harry nervously.

'Harry, last term after Christmas I asked Sirius if he would agree to do something for me. When he found out what I wanted he agreed to do it but only if I had a copy made for you. I had forgotten all about them in the past few weeks as you could imagine. When they arrived yesterday, Harry I must admit that I felt a little unsure at first if you would like to have yours but then I felt you might find it a comfort in some small way.'

Everyone was staring at her as she walked closer to Harry and held out the package. 'Here. I do hope that I've done the right thing.'

Harry took the package with trembling hands and gazed at her for a few seconds. Then lowering his eyes to the package he began to peel away the paper.

'Harry, what is it?' Hermione leapt up in alarm as Harry's face turned white.

Rushing over to him Hermione after putting a hand on his shoulder looked down at what he was holding. Her gasp echoed throughout the room.

'What is wro–?'

Ron's sentence never was finished as he too appearing beside Harry looked down. He swallowed hard and grasped Harry's other shoulder.

Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, Fleur and all the other Weasleys were looking Harry with anxious, puzzled looks on their faces.

'My dears what is wrong?' said Mrs Weasley coming over slowly. 'What –?'

Mrs Weasley was cut off as another voice said gently, 'I'm sorry if I've upset you Harry.'

There was a collective gasp in the room and then,

'Sirius!' yelled Fred and George. They rushed over and gazed down at the large portrait of Sirius that was looking anxiously at Harry.

'I'm sorry Harry if this has hurt you. I'll understand if you don't want to keep it...'

Andromeda's voice trailed off as Harry dragged his glance away from Sirius and looked at her.

'Not keep it?' he whispered his voice choked and his tears now running freely down his cheeks. 'This is – I never thought – I don't –!'

Harry stopped and looked at the portrait again. 'I can never thank you enough.'

Andromeda came over to him and laid her hand on his cheek.

'Sirius loved you more than anything in this world. At your Christening he was almost prouder than James was about you. He hardly let anyone else hold you and if he did he kept making noises like a mother hen worrying about her chicks. He told me he wanted you to have this portrait so that wherever you were you could ask his advice or just talk to him if you felt lonely and since I'd have another copy he could take messages for you to the Order.'

Harry raised a hand and caught hers as she went to draw it away. Gazing intently at her he whispered, 'thank you Mrs Tonks.'

Andromeda smiled and bending down, kissed him on his forehead.

'Make it Andromeda,' she said gently and turning she walked over to Dumbledore who assisted her into her chair.

'Harry.' Dumbledore's quite voice made Harry look up. 'If you wish you may go and talk to Sirius in private.'

'Yes dear,' said Mrs Weasley drying her eyes for the second time. 'We'll understand, don't worry.' Harry nodded and got up.

Lupin who had been standing apart from everyone else in a dark corner suddenly came forward and pausing in front of Harry he said jerkily, 'Harry may I see him?'

Harry silently turned the portrait round. Lupin stared at the face of his friend whose hair was falling over his forehead as usual and whose face resembled what it used to be like before his internment in Azkaban.

'Hello Padfoot old friend,' he whispered and everyone in the room heard the pain in his voice.

'Hello Moony.' Sirius' voice was quiet and also sounded full of anguish. 'I'm so sorry.'

'You have nothing to be sorry about,' Lupin said. 'You fought bravely whilst defending Harry, you did everything James could ever have asked of you.'

Sirius' portrait nodded, but said, 'I'm still sorry. Out of the four you are the only one of the Marauders left and I'm sorry about that.'

'Nonsense,' said Lupin. 'Anyway, I've still got you.' He gave a small smile. 'If you're like your real self you'll have me ready to scream in under five minutes of conversation.'

Sirius gave a rueful grin. 'Guess I could be aggravating couldn't I?' he said.

'Aggravating is hardly the word,' Lupin said, then seeing Harry's white face he said, 'Sirius I'll let Harry talk to you now. I'll talk to you later.'

Sirius nodded. 'Bye Moony.'

'See you Padfoot.' Lupin looked back to Harry.

'Harry you can take as long as you like. If you don't feel like coming back down we'll understand.'

Harry nodded and walked quickly out of the room. Ron was about to go after him but Hermione held him back.

'No Ron, leave him alone for a while. He needs it.'

'Hermione's right Ron,' Lupin said quietly his voice raspy. 'Harry needs time alone with Sirius.'

Ron sighed and then nodded silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrying the portrait upstairs Harry decided not to go to the bedroom he shared with Ron but went to the room where Buckbeak was staying.

Entering the room he saw the Hippogriff lying disconsolately on the ground, obviously he too had been heartbroken when Sirius had not returned.

Walking slowly towards him Harry said quietly, hi Buckbeak.'

Buckbeak looked at him, his orange eyes without their usual fierce light. He bowed his head slightly and Harry, taking this as permission, sat next to him and patted his beak. Buckbeak closed his eyes and lowered his head again.

'Buckbeak, I've got something you might like to see,' Harry said gently and he held up the portrait in front of Buckbeak. Buckbeak opened his eyes again and seeing Sirius' picture he opened his beak and gave a mournful cry.

'Hello Buckbeak,' Sirius said, a small smile on his lips. Buckbeak tried to nudge his picture with his head. 'No boy it's not really me, just a picture.'

Buckbeak gave another cry and Harry could have sworn the Hippogriff was crying.

'I'm sorry Buckbeak,' Sirius said gently.

There was a moment's silence as Harry stroked Buckbeak's neck in comfort, for he knew the Hippogriff was feeling as sad and lost as he was.

'Harry.' Sirius' painted head turned and looked at Harry.

'Yes Sirius?'

'Harry I know how you must be feeling; I felt the same way after James died. You feel guilty as you blame yourself for what happened; you feel sorrow as you have lost someone you love and you feel pain as you think of all the things you never told them and now wish you had.'

Harry nodded, his eyes downcast.

'Harry, look at me.'

Harry looked up and saw the understanding and love in Sirius' painted eyes.

'Harry I loved you just as I knew you loved me. I'll always be with you, wherever you are, as will your parents. You were our world, our reason for fighting the evilness in the world. You were and always will be in our hearts.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Hermione, having already tried every method to try and fall asleep, got up and decided to go and see Buckbeak.

Pulling on a dressing gown she started to walk along the hallways until she reached Buckbeak's room. Opening the door she walked in and then paused as, her eyes growing accustomed to the dimmer light, she saw Harry curled up next to Buckbeak, his head resting on the Hippogriff's feathered neck.

'Oh.' Startled, she was about to back out when,

'Hermione?'

'Yes it's me Sirius.'

Hermione looked to where Sirius' portrait was propped up on a chair facing the door.

'What are you doing here?' Sirius' question was curious.

'Well I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come and talk to Buckbeak. I didn't know Harry was here or you.'

'Harry said he'd leave me in here while he's staying so Buckbeak could see me.'

'Okay, but Sirius, why's Harry asleep in here?'

'Oh, he fell asleep while I was telling him one of my stories.' Sirius' voice was full of emotion as he continued, 'poor Harry, I don't think he's had a good night's sleep for over a month. After we'd talked for a while I started to tell him some stories about his father and me. His eyes started to droop halfway through one so I kept on talking until he was asleep. He was exactly the same as a baby,' Sirius continued fondly, 'you'd be in the middle of telling him a great story and he'd fall asleep.'

Hermione smiled softly and sitting down on the floor in front of Sirius she hesitated and then asked nervously, 'Sirius, why did Voldemort want to kill Harry? Do you know?'

Sirius' portrait sighed deeply.

'To answer your second question Hermione, no, I don't know. But I do know that it had something to do with the prophecy Voldemort was after in the Department of Mysteries. I remember talking to James just before Harry was born. Apparently, Dumbledore had told him that someone had made a prophecy about either Harry or some other kid, he wouldn't tell James who, all he said was that James and Lily would have to be careful.'

'So Dumbledore never told them what the prophecy said?'

'No. James said that Dumbledore had told him it was too risky for anyone else to know what it foretold.'

After a while Sirius noticed Hermione trying to smother a yawn.

'Looks to me like you're ready to go to bed Hermione,' Sirius told her smiling.

Nodding sleepily Hermione got unsteadily to her feet.

'Thanks for talking with me S-Sirius,' she said mid-yawn.

Sirius smiled again.

'My pleasure Hermione.'

As she turned round, Hermione noticed that Harry was shivering on the ground. Pulling off her dressing gown, she draped it over him saying, 'why do boys never dress warmly?'

'Because we know you girls are always there to look after us,' came Sirius' reply.

Hermione turned back and saw him grinning, but with a fond look in his eyes.

'Thank you Hermione, I know Harry will appreciate that in the morning,' Sirius said warmly. 'Now, you'd better get off to bed before _you_ freeze.'

Hermione nodded and walked to the door. Glancing back before going out she smiled back at Sirius.

'Goodnight Sirius.'

'Goodnight Hermione and pleasant dreams.'

Hermione walked silently out the door and closed it gently behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On waking the next morning Harry became aware of the fact that his head was resting on something soft, yet firm and that he was lying on the ground.

Opening his eyes he gazed blearily in front of him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he looked up and saw Buckbeak's head next to his.

'Morning Buckbeak,' he mumbled yawning.

As he went to sit up he noticed Hermione's dressing gown, which had slipped down to his waist during the night. Picking it up he looked at it frowning. 'What – who –?'

'Good morning Harry.' Harry turned and looked at Sirius' portrait that was beaming at him. 'I see you've discovered your lady friend's present.'

'Lady friend?' Harry said blankly. 'I haven't got a lady friend.'

'Now really Harry, are you saying your female friends are not ladies?' asked Sirius with a mock expression of shock on his face. 'I'm surprised at you.'

As harry started to smile Sirius grinned. 'Okay Harry, I'll tell you. Hermione ca–'

'Hermione!' exclaimed Harry cutting him off. 'Why was she here?'

'I'm telling you Harry. Hermione told me she couldn't sleep so she came to talk to Buckbeak. When she saw you asleep she began to leave but I called her back. We started talking and then before she went back to bed she gave you her dressing gown as you were shivering.'

'Oh.' Harry was quiet for a moment and then asked curiously, 'what did you talk about?'

'You.'

Sirius' reply made Harry's head jerk up.

'Me!'

'Yes, you Harry. Hermione wanted to know if I knew why Voldemort had tried to kill you as a baby. She was very worried about you.'

'Were you able to tell you why Voldemort tried to kill me?' Harry asked, his heart seemed to stop as he waited for Sirius' response.

'No. All I could tell her was that it has something to do with that prophecy.'

Harry's heart began beating normally again. He still didn't want either Hermione or Ron to know what the prophecy had foretold; that he must be either victim or murderer.

'So what else did you talk about?' he asked.

'Oh just what you were like as a baby,' Sirius told him casually.

'You what?' gasped Harry. 'Hermione actually – you told her – what _did _you tell her?' he demanded.

'Just what an adorable little boy you were; how your first word was "dog", well "gog" actually, when you saw me as Padfoot a couple of times; how you loved to be picked up and cuddled by your 'Uncles Sirius and Remus and –'

'You didn't,' Harry said weakly, his face turning redder than Ron's at its worst. 'You couldn't.'

'Oh all right I didn't,' chuckled Sirius. 'But all of what I just said is true you know. Ask Remus. He was there when you said "gog", and –'

'Okay I believe you,' Harry said relieved. 'Just promise never to tell Ron or Hermione that stuff because I –'

Harry stopped speaking as the door opened and Hermione walked in clutching a letter.

'Morning Harry, morning Sirius,' she said as she came towards them.

'Morning Hermione.'

'Thanks for the loan Hermione,' said Harry as he held out the dressing gown he had still be clutching.

Hermione took it with a smile.

'That's all right Harry, any time.' She stopped, looking confused. 'I didn't mean that you'd ever want to wear it Harry, I just meant that any time you're cold and you want to – I mean –'

'It's all right Hermione, I know what you mean,' Harry said, taking pity on her confusion. Meanwhile, Sirius was trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione, after shooting a dark look at Sirius, who was still struggling to keep his bark-like laughter down, handed Harry the letter she was holding and said, 'this just came. It's from the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, they're holding a presentation and are making a public announcement. They want you there.'

'Why?' Harry asked, looking puzzled.

'Read the letter, you'll see.'

Hermione pulled a chair away from the wall and sat down as Harry began to read aloud.

_**Dear Arthur**_

_**Fudge has asked me to inform you that Harry's presence is required at the Ministry's Conference Hall at 11:30am this morning. Apparently, he intends to announce to the public the truth about Sirius and his death and to award his bravery with a presentation. Fudge says you and your family are also invited, plus anyone Harry cares to bring.**_

_**See you there.**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt**_

Harry stopped reading, not knowing what to say. Hermione was gazing at him anxiously, wondering if the letter had upset him. Then,

'HA!'

Harry and Hermione turned sharply to stare at Sirius' portrait that was laughing as though it had heard the best joke.

'Going to present me with something is he? _"Dear Sirius Black, the wrongfully accused hero." _It's a pity I'm not here still. I'd tell him what he could with his presentation.'

'Sirius!' Hermione said shocked.

Harry looked from Hermione to Sirius.

'Sirius if you don't want it I'll just refuse to go.'

'No Harry.' Sirius shook his head. 'I'm not so selfish that I'd make you miss out on Fudge's apology to you.'

'But it doesn't say that he'll be apologising to me,' Harry said, looking at the letter again. 'It's going to be about you and what you –'

'They won't mention me without mentioned you Harry,' Sirius said firmly. 'So I want you to go along and when you get back you can tell me all about it; I need a good laugh.'

Harry nodded, a small smile starting to appear. 'All right Sirius, I'll go just for you.'

'That's my boy,' cried Sirius. 'Now you two had better go and get ready, you don't want to be late.' He gave a mischievous grin. 'After all, it is _my_ award ceremony.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon his arrival at the Ministry, reporters of various wizarding newspapers from around the world who were all trying to ask him questions and take his picture immediately besieged Harry.

'Do you know why you're here Mr Potter?'

'Are you angry about the Ministry's behaviour towards you over the past year?'

'Just one photo Mr Potter.'

'Who's the girl Potter?' cried an American witch dressed in fluoro-yellow robes and with bright red hair, looking directly at Hermione who was standing close beside Harry with Ron on the other side. 'She your girlfriend honey?'

Harry and Hermione both blushed as the witch's photographer took their picture.

Tonks, who was walking in front of Harry with Lupin beside her, pushed a witch with lime green robes out of the way crying, 'leave him alone, he's not answering any questions. Please let us through,' and she gave a wizard wearing purple robes a shove, sending him into his photographer who yelled in protest.

'Hey love we're just doing our job.'

'Come on Harry, this way,' called Lupin over the noise.

Harry, Hermione and Ron who were now surrounded by members of the Order and the rest of the Weasley family walked with difficulty into the Conference Hall.

As they entered Harry saw Fudge and other Ministry officials standing on a platform at the front of the room and, lining the hall, rows upon rows of seats, most of which were already filled.

In the gap between Lupin and Tonks, Harry sat down with Lupin and Hermione on either side of him with Ron sitting on Hermione's other side. Looking around Harry saw Dumbledore and McGonagall sitting next to Hagrid who was taking up almost three seats. Other Order members were sitting next to them, including Andromeda and, to Harry's surprise, Mrs Longbottom who had Neville with her. Neville gave a small wave that Harry returned with a smile.

When Fudge began to speak the Hall gradually fell silent. He started by thanking everyone for coming and then went on to say that he had called this meeting in order to present the public with certain facts, and also to make a presentation.

'As you are all by now aware, Lord – well, You-Know-You, - was seen here in June by myself and many other Ministry employees. What you don't know is that Sirius Black was here as well.'

There was a collective gasp from the audience. Many looked frightened. Sirius Black had been here in the Ministry too!

'Yes, yes I know,' Fudge continued. 'You're all wondering why the Ministry hasn't informed you earlier of this. Firstly, I need to say that it has come to the Ministry's attention that Sirius Black was innocent of the charges laid against him.'

There was another gasp from the crowd, although this time it was one of shock. Black wasn't a murderer!

'It appears that Peter Pettigrew, whom we all presumed dead, was actually alive and in hiding as it was he who was in league with You-Know-You. Black apparently had caught him when Pettigrew killed all those Muggles fifteen years ago. So on behalf of the Ministry I would like to apologise to the members of Sirius Black's family for the years they lost with Sirius and also to Sirius Black himself for the suffering he went through.'

Many people in the audience were now looking around. Harry could hear whispers of,

'Where is he?'

'Can you see him?'

'I always knew he couldn't have been guilty!'

'Where is Black, Minister?' cried a little grey-haired witch from the third row opposite Harry.

'Yes,' cried a few others, 'where is he? Can we see him?'

Fudge looked extremely uncomfortable. He started fiddling with a ring on his finger and before speaking he coughed nervously.

'I'm afraid it's impossible for anyone to see him. You see when Sirius Black was at the Ministry he was helping to capture the Death Eaters who were caught and sent to Azkaban. Reports from others who were there say he fought bravely and unfortunately, whilst fighting his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange he was killed.'

There were shouts and screams throughout the audience. Some of the women started crying.

'The Ministry, therefore, would like to publicly extend our deepest condolences to his family and to his godson Harry Potter.'

The audience suddenly fell into a dead silence.

Fudge turned and said, 'I'd like to ask Mr Potter if he would step onto the platform for a moment.'

Harry stood up slowly and walked towards the platform, aware that every eye was on him now. Going up the steps he went over to where Fudge was standing and stopped in front of him.

'Harry on behalf of the Ministry I award to your godfather for his bravery the Order of Merlin, First Class.'

As Harry accepted the medal there was an outburst of approving applause from the audience. After all, anything less than First Class would have been an insult.

'Harry I also apologise for the Ministry to you for all the unpleasantness you have had to endure for the past year,' Fudge continued. He shook Harry's hand and then motioned Harry forwards. 'I think Harry would like to say a few words to us all,' Fudge announced.

Harry clutching the medal in his hand looked out into the audience. Everyone was watching him expectantly. Looking at the front row he saw his friends smiling at him encouragingly.

When he looked at Hermione's smiling face, Harry suddenly remembered what Sirius had said to himself and Hermione that morning in Buckbeak's room, "it's a pity I'm not here still. I'd tell him what he could do with his presentation."

Forcing down a grin at the memory, quietly, his voice shaking with suppressed laughter, he said, 'I don't know what to say. All I can say is that if Sirius was here I'm sure he would know exactly what to say.'

Harry saw Hermione bite her lip and Lupin put his hand to his mouth to smother a laugh. The rest of the Order were looking down at their feet. All of them had a fair idea of what Sirius would have said. Everyone else in the audience, however, were either crying hard into handkerchiefs or clapping so hard their hats were shaking violently.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Harry turned and hurried from the platform with a hand over his mouth. No doubt all the news reports would say that he had been crying.

Sitting down between Lupin and Hermione again, he bent his head down to his knees and gave way to silent mirth. Lupin and Hermione, each having placed a hand on his shoulders, felt them shaking.

Hermione bent her head and whispered in his ear, 'Harry, are you all right?'

'I'm fine Hermione.' Harry's voice was shaking. Throwing a look in her direction he allowed her to see the smile on his face. 'I'm just fine.'

Hermione looked over at Lupin who had been listening to their whispered conversation. His face was tight with the effort to keep his expression straight.

'If we don't get out of here soon, I'm going to shock everyone here by bursting into tears of laughter,' he whispered.

Luckily for the sensibilities of the audience Fudge ended the ceremony almost straight away, thereby allowing Harry and the others to leave quickly.

Tonks rounded on Harry as soon as they were out of earshot of the Ministry.

'Honestly Harry, how could you do that to us. "If Sirius was here I'm sure he would know exactly what to say." We all know what my dear cousin would have said to Fudge and the entire Ministry. I don't know how I managed to keep a straight face.'

Harry just grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry, Ron and Hermione went straight up to Buckbeak's room. Sirius' portrait looked up as they ran in.

'Hello, how'd it go?' he asked with a grin.

'You'd have enjoyed it Sirius,' said Hermione. 'By the end nearly all the women in the crowd were crying over you.'

'Naturally,' said Sirius with a wicked smile. 'I've always had a strong impact on females.'

'And,' continued Hermione, 'everyone was applauding you.'

'Really. Now isn't that nice. What were they doing that for?'

'Fudge had just told them how bravely you died and that the Ministry would like to honour you by presenting you with,' Harry paused as he reached into his robes and pulling the medal out said in a regal voice, 'the Order of Merlin, First Class.'

Sirius took one look at the medal and burst out laughing, his bark-like laugh filling the room.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Snape who had been sent by Dumbledore to fetch them down paused outside the door as he heard the laugh. Deciding to wait he listened as Sirius, still laughing, choked out, 'I must be the first Black who ever got one of those things without bribing anyone for it. Oh just wait till my dear mother hears about this.'

'Why?' Wouldn't she be proud you got it?' asked Ron puzzled.

'Proud!' exclaimed Sirius, 'she'll be livid and disappointed that I didn't get it through bribery. I have just brought more dishonour to the name of Black by being awarded for doing something decent and honourable.'

'By the way,' interrupted Harry and Snape and everyone in the room heard the harshness in his voice, 'speaking of your mother, where's Kreacher?'

'_Him!_' Hermione's voice was strangely curt. Usually, whenever she spoke about house-elves, her voice was either indignant or impassioned, now it was hard and cold. 'You don't have to concern yourself about him Harry.'

'Why, what happened?'

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione, a frown between his eyes.

Snape, who had also wondered occasionally what had happened to the disgusting and mad house-elf he had seen on rare occasions, listened as Hermione told Harry, 'well, apparently, when Remus got back here after Sirius was killed, Kreacher was still gloating about what he had done. Remus didn't tell him Sirius was dead for if he had Kreacher could have gone and told Malfoy's mum everything about the Order. Turns out that house-elves have to be told that their masters or mistresses are dead before they can leave. Anyway, Kreacher came up here, still laughing, and he started taunting Buckbeak, telling him how he'd never see Sirius again and how it was all due to him that he wouldn't.

'That picture,' Hermione pointed through the open door to a large portrait of a young girl with long blonde hair, 'she said that she heard Kreacher saying all of that and then she said Buckbeak, well, do you remember what he did to Malfoy during class?'

Harry nodded, how could he ever forget.

'Well,' Hermione continued, 'Buckbeak let out a cry and the next instant he was on top of Kreacher and trying to tear him apart. By the time Remus got here there wasn't much he could do. Kreacher was too badly injured to survive and Buckbeak was still trying to get him as Remus pulled him away. Kreacher died a few minutes later.'

There was a moment's silence and then Sirius' voice said, 'so Kreacher's finally gone is he? Well, I can't say I'm sorry.'

'Neither can I,' added Harry. He turned to Buckbeak and stroked his beak slowly. Buckbeak gave a low rumbling in his throat and closed his orange eyes.

Snape deciding that he had waited long enough stepped through the doorway and said, 'Potter, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you and your friends downstairs. Now.'

Turning he was about to leave the room when Sirius called out, 'well if it isn't my dear old classmate Snape. What's the matter Severus? Haven't you got a word to say to me?'

Snape paused and then turning his head around he said curtly, 'congratulations.'

'Congratulations for what?' Sirius asked, and then looking at the medal Harry was still holding, 'oh, you mean that thing?' Sirius sounded disgusted. 'Come off it. Only an idiot would want one of those things. They're just a useless piece of metal; may as well melt it down and turn it into a teapot.'

For a second Snape's mouth twitched. Turning an Order of Merlin, First Class medal into a teapot was certainly ludicrous.

Turning his head abruptly, Snape stalked out of the room.

'Was it something I said?' Sirius looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

'Well Snape has always wanted an Order of Merlin, First Class. I think he's a bit upset that having received one all you can do is laugh about it.'

'Oh well, that's all right then.' Sirius looked at the three students in front of him and smiled. 'Well off you go, don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting do you?'

They turned and walked to the door. As they were about to walk out they turned back as Sirius added, 'and don't forget to inform my mother of my award.' Sirius grinned at their stunned and horrified faces. 'Well, I want to hear what she has to say.' His portrait gave one last bark-like laugh and then stilled, though as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out they could have sworn they heard him chuckling quietly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later as he was sitting in the Gryffindor common room after the opening feast at Hogwarts, Harry was surprised to see a brown screech owl fluttering outside of his window. Getting up he let the bird in and saw that it was carrying a rolled up newspaper. Untying the paper from the owl's leg Harry gave it a piece of the cake he was eating and sat back down as the owl flew out of the window.

Opening the paper Harry sat up straight in shock at the picture on the front page. There, looking at each other with smiles on their embarrassed faces, was a picture of he and Hermione standing close together at Sirius' presentation ceremony.

Looking closely Harry could see Ron's elbow next to Hermione's other side and in the background the heads of the other Order members cut off. To someone who hadn't actually been there it looked as though he and Hermione were a couple out enjoying a walk in a crowded street. Reading the heading Harry felt his temper rising.

**HARRY POTTER WITH UNKNOWN GIRL AT PRESENTATION CEREMONY FOR PARDONED GODFATHER SIRIUS BLACK.**

**COULD THIS BE LOVE FOR THE BOY WHO LIVED?**

As Harry continued to read the article his temper rose to boiling point.

_Reading it anyone would think that I was on the verge of proposing to Hermione,_ Harry thought. The reporter had clearly been infuriated at him for not answering her questions and had retaliated by fabricating statements supposedly given by him and Hermione. The pseudo-answers, to any casual reader, would appear to convey the message that he and Hermione had been childhood sweethearts.

As he was about to throw the paper into the fire in disgust, Harry saw something flutter out from between the pages and land on the carpet.

Bending down he picked it up and looked at it. It was a small piece of parchment with spidery writing upon it. Reading the short, unsigned message Harry felt his blood run cold.

**_You think it was painful losing your godfather?_**

**_I wonder how you'll feel about losing someone more precious._**

Harry closed his eyes, knowing whom they meant. Journalists. Thanks to them Hermione was now in danger because of a false report made by one of them.

Harry jumped to his feet, thoughts racing through his head. Should he tell Hermione or shouldn't he? Was Hermione really in danger here at Hogwarts? Should he tell Dumbledore or McGonagall? Grasping his head in his hands Harry fell against one of the walls sighing.

Reading the message through again Harry felt a lump forming in his throat. They were right whoever it was that had written the note. It had been painful losing Sirius but if he were to lose Hermione he knew it would be ten times worse.

Harry closed his eyes remembering that moment in the Chamber when he had thought that Hermione was dead and Neville had said that he could feel a pulse. The relief that had surged through him had surprised him. He could still remember the strength of it, even now, and he didn't think he would ever be able to forget.

Keeping his eyes closed Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He would have to tell Hermione, she had a right to know, and besides he knew that in her place he would want to know.

Hearing the common room door open Harry opened his eyes and looked over. Hermione and Ron had just entered the room with Neville and Dean Thomas.

'That new Defence Professor seems pretty cool,' Dean was saying to the other three. 'Cool accent and the way he dresses. Where's he from again?'

'Australia,' Hermione answered. 'Apparently he's very well thought of over there.'

'I heard that he single-handedly defeated a monster they have over there called the Bunyip,' Ron said looking impressed.

'Ron,' Hermione said exasperated, 'the Bunyip isn't real, it's just a make-believe creature from the Australian aborigines dreamtime stories.'

'What are those?' Neville asked looking bewildered.

'They're like that Luna Lovegood's stories on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks or whatever they're called. Those things she's always going on about,' Hermione said.

'Oh.' Neville looked disappointed.

Harry who was watching from the shadows near the wall hesitated about coming forwards. What he had to tell Hermione couldn't be said in front of Neville or Dean.

Clenching his hands tightly he prayed that they would hurry up and leave so that he could show Hermione and Ron what he had been sent.

Someone must have heard his prayers for as he listened he heard Dean say, 'come on Neville, remember Seamus wanted to show us that new gadget his dad sent him.'

'Okay. See you later you two.' Smiling at both Hermione and Ron, Neville turned and followed Dean out of the room.

Harry waited until the door had shut behind the two boys and then stepped out of the shadows. Ron and Hermione seeing him came towards him but stopped at the look on his face.

'Harry, what is it?' cried Hermione anxiously.

'Harry, mate, what happened?' Ron asked concerned.

Both watched as Harry swallowed convulsively before looking straight at Hermione.

'I think you'd better read this first.' Harry handed the newspaper to Hermione who after one glance gave a loud gasp.

'Oh Harry, is this all?' Hermione asked, her mouth twitching. 'Remember this has happened before and nothing ever came of it. Well, except for those letters from angry fans of yours,' she added as an afterthought.

Ron was reading the article over her shoulder.

'This is sickening,' Ron exclaimed, 'listen to this, "'I've never felt this way before about anyone," Harry's mysterious girlfriend explains. "Harry is my whole world." And get this,' Ron cried again, "'she's the only girl I'll ever love," Potter says with a shy smile, his brilliant green eyes glowing with pride as he looks at the girl by his side." That's disgusting, they're making you sound like a moonstruck halfwit,' Ron finished, looking at Harry with a grimace but his eyes had a gleam of mischief.

'Harry, how could you take this seriously?' Hermione said, shaking the paper. 'It's just like that piece of rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote two years ago. No one is going to take this seriously after what happened last time.'

Looking straight into her eyes Harry said quietly, 'someone has taken it seriously Hermione. Very seriously.'

'What do you mean? Who's taken it seriously?' Hermione asked.

Silently Harry handed her the note. Taking it from him Hermione glanced at it, her face paling.

'What? What is it?' Ron asked looking from Hermione to Harry and back again. Neither seemed to hear him.

'When did it come Harry?' Hermione whispered.

'A few minutes ago.'

'Who could have sent it?'

'Quite a few people spring to mind,' Harry said grimly.

'Will someone please tell me what the blasted note says,' Ron cried.

Harry and Hermione jumped and then looked at him. Hermione handed him the note. Reading it Ron's face turned white. Looking up he glanced at Hermione and then Harry.

'What are you going to do?' he asked.

'I don't know,' Harry answered. 'We could tell Dumbledore or McGonagall –'

'No Harry,' Hermione cut him off. 'We can't do that, they have too many things to worry about as it is.'

'Hermione, this is important,' Harry said impatiently. 'It's a threat on your life, you can't just pass it off as nothing.'

'I'm not Harry, all I am saying is that to have Dumbledore and McGonagall worrying about this on top of everything else –'

'Hermione,' Ron interrupted, 'Harry's right. We need to tell someone.'

'Who?' Hermione demanded. 'There isn't anyone else.'

Both Ron and Hermione looked over as Harry made a startled noise and then ran from the room and up the stairs.

After a puzzled look at each other Ron and Hermione followed him.

Reaching Harry and Ron's room they paused as they saw Harry drawing apart a curtain that had been attached to the wall near his bed. Behind it was the portrait of,

'Sirius,' breathed Hermione.

Sirius' head turned towards the three people in the room. He started to smile then stopped as he saw the looks on their faces.

'What's the matter?' he asked concerned. 'Harry? What is it?'

Without loss of time Harry informed him of everything that had happened.

Upon finishing he saw that Sirius' face was stern.

'And you don't know who is responsible for this?' he asked.

'We have some idea of who it could be,' Hermione said.

Sirius looked at them, his eyes without their usual spark.

'You have to tell Dumbledore, Harry,' he said gazing straight at Harry. 'I know Hermione means well by thinking you shouldn't tell him, but believe me Harry, that is the worst thing you could do. Dumbledore needs to know.'

'But Sirius,' Hermione said desperately, 'I'm safe here. This is Hogwarts after all. No one is going to do anything whilst I'm here.'

'You're not here all the time Hermione,' Sirius said firmly. 'Besides, I managed to get into Hogwarts under Dumbledore's nose.'

'Yes but that was because you knew this place better than anyone, apart from the other Marauders,' Harry interrupted.

'Harry, I mean it,' Sirius said sternly. 'If you don't tell Dumbledore I will. This threat is real –'

'I know,' Harry shouted. Closing his eyes he tried to calm down. Of course he knew the threat to Hermione was real, what did Sirius think he was so worried about. Ron and Hermione had both looked at Harry in shock at hearing him yell for they both had heard the desperation and worry in it.

'Harry I'm not saying you weren't considering this threat as real. I'm saying that the sooner you tell Dumbledore, the sooner the person responsible for the threat is caught.'

'How could telling Dumbledore help catch them?' asked Hermione.

'Hermione, do you honestly think that Dumbledore wouldn't have a way of finding out where that note came from?' Sirius asked incredulously, turning to look at her.

'But how could he?' Hermione said. 'How could he possibly –'

'Hermione, this is Dumbledore we're talking about. He's bound to have some way,' Sirius said. Turning back to Harry, Sirius said quietly, 'Harry unless you tell Dumbledore I will have to.'

Harry stood silently for a moment. Hermione and Ron came up to him and Hermione after watching for a moment said, 'Harry, if Sirius says Dumbledore can help I guess we could tell him.'

Harry looked up at her with a frown. 'Are you sure Hermione?'

'Yes. After all Dumbledore does tend to have a way with solving problems.'

Turning Hermione looked back at Sirius and said, 'you won't have to tell Dumbledore, Sirius, we will do it.'

'Okay, just make sure you tell him immediately. The quicker he knows the sooner he can find out who did it.'

'Immediately? You mean right now?'

'Of course I mean right now, Ron, that is what _immediately _translates as,' Sirius said.

'But it's getting late, everyone will be heading back to their common rooms by now.'

'Since when did you three worry about that Ron?' Sirius asked sardonically.

'Well, never I suppose,' Ron mumbled.

'Well, get to it,' Sirius said peremptorily.

Harry nodded and reaching up he pulled the curtain across the portrait, then turning he led the others out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whilst going to Dumbledore's Office, Harry was greeted by many students who were hurrying about the corridors. Many of them it seemed were still anxious to atone for their attitude towards him from the previous term.

Upon reaching Dumbledore's Office they hesitated for a moment and then turning to Harry and Hermione, Ron asked, 'do we wait here or go and check the teacher's room?'

Glancing up and down the corridor Harry finally decided to wait. 'For if we did go we could easily miss him and that would only take up more time.'

Nodding in agreement Ron and Hermione joined him as he sat at the base of the gargoyle. After a while Hermione picked up the paper that she had placed beside her and looked at the front cover again.

Glancing up at Harry she asked, 'did you know that this was an international paper Harry?'

Harry's head jerked up and he looked over her arm at the paper. Earlier he had not bothered to read the title of the paper as the article had captured his attention, now, however, he realised that Hermione was right. There in large, black print at the top of the page was the title,

**THE WORLD TIMES**

**THE MAGICAL COMMUNITY'S NUMBER ONE CHOICE!**

'If this is sent all over the world, how on earth are we going to find the person responsible for the note?' Ron asked.

'Remember what Sirius said,' Hermione replied, 'Dumbledore should be able to discover who it was.'

'I hope so.'

Harry's response was so quiet that Ron and Hermione barely heard him.

Before either could say anything they heard footsteps approaching.

Jumping to their feet they turned around just as Professor Snape walked around the corner. Upon seeing them his face assumed its normal expression of dislike and he stalked up to them.

'What are you three doing here?' he demanded. Glancing from one to the other in turn he looked last upon Harry who stared right back. Thankfully the sound of another set of footsteps approaching broke the tense silence and as the figure of Dumbledore turned the corner the four people beside the gargoyle watched as a smile appeared on his kind face.

'Good evening,' Dumbledore said as he drew closer to the group. Glancing around at the four people standing in front of him he added, 'I guess that you all would like to see me.'

'Yes Sir,' Harry said before Snape could say anything. 'We were told to come straight to you.'

'Really. Very well then, you'd better come up to my office.'

Turning to Snape, Dumbledore asked, 'and you Severus? Did you have something of importance to say to me?'

'Merely the report you asked for Headmaster,' Snape replied, his mouth tight.

'Oh, well if you care to come up now you may give it to me before I deal with Mr Potter and his friends' matter.' Dumbledore turned round and said, 'fruit rollos.'

The gargoyle sprang aside and Dumbledore led the way up to his office. Motioning for Snape to go through he turned to the three Gryffindors.

'I must ask that you wait here while Professor Snape gives me his report.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded. Going into his office Dumbledore closed the door gently.

'What do you think Snape's going to tell him?' Ron asked the other two.

Both Harry and Hermione shrugged.

'Have no idea,' Hermione said.

'Probably something about Voldemort's activities,' Harry said quietly.

'What a time to be without Fred and George's Extendable Ears,' Ron complained.

'Dumbledore's probably got that same charm that the kitchen in Grimmauld Place has,' Hermione said.

Ron looked disappointed.

After ten minutes the door to the office opened again and Snape walked out without even looking at the three who had stepped to one side.

Watching him sweep down the steps they wondered what he had told Dumbledore. As he disappeared around the corner Harry led Ron and Hermione into the office.

Neither Ron nor Hermione had ever been in here before and they gazed wide-eyed for a moment at all the objects in the room. Following Harry up to Dumbledore's desk they stood as Dumbledore finished writing something, sealed the parchment and then took it over to Fawkes who was standing on his perch.

'Take this to Remus,' he instructed the phoenix. Fawkes nodded his beautiful head and in a burst of flame he and the letter disappeared.

Turning to the three Gryffindors, Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and invited them all to sit down.

'Now Harry, what has happened,' Dumbledore asked his blue eyes gazing once more at Harry.

Harry then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened from the moment he had seen the owl outside of the window in the common room.

Hermione passed the newspaper and note to Harry as he finished and he passed them to Dumbledore who studied them at length, a frown creasing his forehead.

After a couple of minutes had gone by Dumbledore said, 'Fawkes.'

There was a burst of flame and Fawkes appeared on Dumbledore's shoulder.

'Fawkes I need you to get Minerva here immediately.'

Fawkes gave a soft crooning sound and disappeared again.

A few seconds later Professor McGonagall was standing in the office looking at the people around Dumbledore's desk.

'What has happened Albus?' she asked.

'Harry has received a threat concerning Miss Granger.'

'What!' McGonagall looked at Harry and then at Hermione. 'From whom?'

'That we do not yet know,' Dumbledore replied. 'Harry received this paper and note this evening.'

Handing her the newspaper and note Dumbledore watched as McGonagall read both. Looking back up, her breath coming out angrily between her teeth, she said fiercely, 'I'll do whatever I can to help Albus.'

Then looking back at the article she exclaimed furiously, 'how dare they print this rubbish. The trouble this paper has caused in the past should have had them out of business years ago.'

'Unfortunately Minerva there is little one can do to silence reporters. They will print whatever they wish without regard to the consequences,' Dumbledore said gravely. 'Our task now, however, is to discover the person behind this threat.'

McGonagall nodded.

'What do you wish me to do Albus?' McGonagall's face was the most severe any of the three students present had ever seen it.

'I need you to contact all the members of the Order and tell them what has happened. When I give the usual signal they must all go at once to the place that I shall name and apprehend anyone there. I shall join them there immediately.'

McGonagall nodded again and turning she left the room.

Dumbledore picked up the note and, pulling out his wand, muttered something unintelligible.

'Professor, what –?' Harry broke off as the note suddenly floated in the air and a voice started speaking.

'You think it was painful losing your godfather? I wonder how you'll feel about losing someone more precious.'

The voice was one that Harry vaguely remembered, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

Turning his head towards Dumbledore, Harry was about to speak when the note suddenly started to form in the shape of a face. Staring transfixed, he saw the face of,

'Mrs Malfoy,' gasped Hermione.

Before any of them could do anything Dumbledore had sprung up and was pulling out his wand. In a second a blast of pink light burst from his wand and in the next moment he and Fawkes had disappeared in a burst of flame.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other stunned. The note fluttered down to Dumbledore's desk, its shape returning to normal.

'What just happened?' Ron asked.

'I have no idea,' Harry replied.

Both of them looked at Hermione. She shook her head.

'I have no idea either,' she admitted. 'Though I think we just found out who sent the note.'

Harry nodded his head slowly. 'I can't believe it though. Why Mrs Malfoy? I've never heard of her ever participating in anything to do with the Death Eaters before.'

'Harry, she's a Malfoy.' Ron had a look of distaste on his face. 'All the Malfoys are rotten, so she would be no exception.'

'I know, but I've never heard of her doing anything with the other Death Eaters, so why would she do this?' Harry asked perplexed.

'Guess we'll find out when Dumbledore and the others catch her,' Ron commented. 'Besides,' he continued, 'what I want to know is what did Dumbledore just do? I've never seen anything like it.'

'At a guess I would say a type of Revealing Charm and a very powerful one,' Hermione said, after thinking it over.

'Very good young maiden, that is exactly what Albus did,' said a voice.

Spinning around, Harry, Ron and Hermione looked for the source of the voice.

'Of course not many wizards are able to do that particular charm, but then, Albus was always very gifted,' said the voice again. They looked up at a portrait that was smiling down at them. 'Headmaster Aldrick van der Ossel,' he introduced himself. 'Headmaster of Hogwarts from 1120 to 1145, and yes my name is Dutch. Now I gather you three would like to know what Dumbledore just did?'

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded.

'Well, the charm Dumbledore just performed is a very old piece of magic that very few wizards know how to perform anymore. In my day of course it was very popular you know as, what with witch hunts being conducted everywhere, any note could be sent as a trap to a suspected witch to get them to betray themselves. To some it can seem complicated, but really it is quite simple.'

Before he could continue there was a burst of flame and Fawkes appeared with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down, with McGonagall going to the spare chair next to Harry.

After a moments silence Dumbledore looked at the three anxious faces turned towards him.

'Sir, what happened?' Harry asked, unable to stand the silence any longer. 'Did you catch her?'

'Yes Harry we did apprehend her. However, it is what she said after we had caught her that has me worried that the danger to Miss Granger is not yet over.'

'Why? What did she say?' Harry's voice was tight.

'She indicated that she has arranged something that would endanger Miss Granger. Under the influence of Veritaserum she admitted to hiring someone who will at an appropriate time seek to capture Miss Granger. However, she could not tell us exactly what would happen when they did as she was leaving that up to their discretion. Neither could she provide us with a name as she had been put in touch with this person through someone else and had not been told their real name. Therefore I must ask all three of you to be on your guard and not to leave the grounds alone.'

Dumbledore looked at them as they nodded.

Turning to McGonagall he said, 'Minerva after you have escorted them to the Gryffindor Tower would you fetch Hagrid and bring him to me.'

McGonagall nodded. Getting up she walked over to the door and waited as Harry, Ron and Hermione got up to follow her.

As they reached the door Dumbledore said, 'Harry, remember, use extreme caution when venturing outside the grounds and Miss Granger, do not allow yourself to be drawn away from the grounds for whatever reason.'

'Yes Sir,' both Harry and Hermione answered.

Turning the four people left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later at the start of their last lesson for the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Morant surprised the class by saying that they would be going into the Dark Forest.

'Why Sir?' asked Seamus.

'Hagrid has informed me that there are several winged horses roaming the forest and I believe it would be a good experience for you all to see how to deal with one. Now who can tell me the different types of winged horses?'

To no one's surprise Hermione's hand flew up.

'Yes Miss Granger.'

'There are many different breeds including the Abraxan, which is a very powerful giant palomino; the Aethonan, which is chestnut in colour and is popular in Britain and Ireland; the Granian, which is grey and particularly fast; and the Thestral, which is black and possessed of the power of invisibility and is considered unlucky by many wizards.'

'Well done Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor.'

Turning to face the rest of the class, Professor Morant continued, 'now, when dealing with winged horses one has to remember that they can be very unpredictable, rather like a kangaroo.' At the classes puzzled faces he explained, 'that's a large mammal where I come from. It hops around on its back legs and can fight anything that threatens it. So when you are near a winged horse never approach it quickly or aggressively. Stay calm and speak gently. Another thing you have to remember is _never _insult one, for like the Hippogriff they are easily offended. Now, if you will all come along we'll go and see what we can find.'

Upon reaching the edge of the forest Professor Morant paused and looked at the students.

'Now remember, don't panic and keep your wits about you when you're in here. On no account are you to go off alone.'

Everyone nodded, after what some of them had seen in the forest none of them were likely to go off by themselves.

Walking quietly through the trees Harry, Ron and Hermione kept towards the centre of the group, none of them had forgotten Dumbledore's warning.

'Look!' Parvati Patil's low squeal made the students turn and gaze where she was pointing.

'Oh, aren't they cute,' Lavender Brown whispered.

There in front of them were three Granian winged horses, their heads turned towards the group. A large stallion was standing in front of a mare and her foal. As they stared at them the students gave another gasp as from between the surrounding trees two more winged horses came forward.

'Now, don't forget kids, slowly and gently, no sudden movements,' said Professor Morant quietly.

Looking around at the students he said, 'I think we should break up into smaller groups. I want all of you to break into groups of three and take it in turns to approach them.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione immediately joined together and around them the other students were arranging themselves into their small groups.

'Now, don't crowd them,' Professor Morant said. 'One at a time.'

Harry, Ron and Hermione were some of the first to approach the horses.

As Ron and Hermione were a bit hesitant to get too close, Harry was the first one to go up to them. Speaking softly he approached the large male at the front. Stopping a few feet in front of him, Harry held out his hands, showing the horse that he was unarmed. Then lifting his hand he reached out slowly towards the horse's head. The horse tossed its head and snorted.

Harry paused and began to withdraw his hand, thinking that the horse didn't wish to be touched, when the horse neighed softly and trotted gracefully up to him and pushed against his chest gently with its nose. Harry reached up his hand and lightly stroked its neck.

'Hello boy,' he said softly.

'Well done Harry,' came Professor Morant's voice. 'Now see if he will let you on.'

Harry nodded his head, though he did feel a slight sense of trepidation, for he remembered what it had felt like when he was on the Thestral going to the Ministry last term.

Talking quietly to the horse he asked, 'would you permit me to get on your back?'

The horse nodded his head and bent its front legs into a sort of bow.

Harry taking a quick look at Ron and Hermione saw that they were watching him anxiously. Taking a deep breath he grasped the horse's mane gently and swung his leg over its back. The horse rose up from its bowing position and lifted its head as though waiting for instructions.

Harry thought for a moment and then said,' could you take me up above the forest?'

Before he could get another word out the stallion had spread open its wings and had lifted off the ground so swiftly that he had to grasp its mane more firmly to prevent himself from sliding off.

Looking down harry saw the group of students staring up at him as he rose higher into the air and between the trees. Bursting out of the leaves Harry was temporarily blinded by the sun as it was lowering in the sky. Blinking his eyes he looked around the school grounds.

Leaning forwards, Harry laid his cheek against the horse's neck and whispered, 'could you take me around the lake?'

The horse immediately sped towards the body of water, its wings rising and falling rapidly. Harry gasped as the grounds passed hazily beneath them, the breeze was rushing against his face, its cold sting making his eyes water.

As the horse paused in midair, its wings still beating, causing them to rise and fall several feet, Harry looked down and saw that they were over the lake where the giant squid was lazily moving its tentacles above the water.

'This is amazing,' Harry gasped, his eyes darting in every direction.

Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere was shattered by a piercing scream coming from the forest. Within a moment other voices were heard, their cries mingling with the shrill neighing sound of horses.

Harry bent low over the horse's neck as it hurtled towards the sounds, the wind whistling in his ears and his robes flying out behind him. Diving through the trees the horse came to an abrupt stop in the clearing where the others had been.

Looking around Harry saw Professor Morant lying on the ground with half of the students scattered about the ground around him.

All of them were stunned.

Glancing to a group near him he saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Lavender and Dean fighting a tall, hooded wizard. As he watched, the wizard sent streaks of red light towards Neville, Lavender and Dean. One by one they fell to the ground stunned.

As Harry leapt off the horse and headed over to them Ron was hit by a stupefying charm and crumpled to the ground.

'Harry look out!' Hermione screamed as a jet of red light streaked from the wizard's wand towards him.

Dodging the spell Harry stumbled over Neville's fallen body and landed on the ground. Hearing Hermione scream again he jumped up in time to see the wizard grab her by the arm and haul her on top of an Aethonan winged horse that had swooped out of the trees.

'HARRY!'

Hermione's scream rang through the forest.

'NO!'

Harry ran forwards as the Aethonan horse rose swiftly off the ground.

Before he could reach them the horse had spread its wings wide and was disappearing through the treetops. Staring up at the trees Harry ran forwards and felt his foot kick against something. Looking down he saw that it was Hermione's wand. As he picked it up Harry felt his heart tighten in fear. Without her wand Hermione had no way of defending herself.

As he stood there Harry felt something nudge his shoulder. Looking round he saw the large Granian stallion. As he watched, it again sank into a bowing position.

Suddenly Harry understood.

Grasping its mane, he swung himself onto its back again and held on as it rose quickly into the air. As they burst through the treetops Harry could see in the distance the Aethonan horse flying towards the south.

'Come on we've got to catch them,' Harry urged the horse. The Granian lowered its head and began to fly faster than it had before

'I can't risk stunning the horse in midair,' Harry said, 'Hermione's on it. So we'll have to keep it in sight until we know where they're going and then figure out what we'll do.'

The Granian nodded but did not decrease its speed.

After trailing the others for what seemed like hours Harry could see the chestnut begin to descend.

Leaning forwards he said, 'hold back a bit until we see what they're doing.'

The stallion immediately decreased its speed and flew closer to the ground.

Harry watching the horse in front of them saw it land in the centre of what looked like a miniature colosseum. As he continued to watch he saw the wizard drag Hermione off and toss her to the ground. When the wizard started to walk towards her Harry leant forwards and yelled, 'GO!'

With his horse swooping towards the wizard Harry pointed his wand and yelled, 'EXPELLIARMUS!'

The wizard spun around and shouted, 'PROTEGO!'

Whilst dodging the charm reflected back at him, Harry lost his balance and slipped off the Granian's back onto the ground below. Jumping to his feet he faced the wizard who was pointing his wand at him. Hermione was lying on the ground between them, her face turned towards Harry.

'Well, if it isn't Harry Potter,' the wizard sneered. 'This certainly wasn't in the deal but I won't complain. In fact in getting rid of you I wouldn't be surprised if I receive a bonus.'

Harry didn't take his eyes of him as he stepped closer to Hermione.

'What type of gutless creep makes a living out of kidnapping girls?' he taunted him.

'A well paid one,' the wizard shot back.

Unexpectedly, there was a sound like that of a lion's roar to Harry's left.

Turning his head quickly he saw a creature that had the head of a lion, the body of a goat and what looked like a dragon's tail. It was twice the size of a grown man. Harry felt ice creeping down his spine as he looked at it. The tail, which was covered in evil-looking spikes, was lashing out viciously as it approached slowly, its face a gruesome expression of bloodlust.

Stepping closer to Hermione, Harry watched as its gaze focused on the wizard who was now looking a bit anxious. Obviously, he had planned on not being here when the thing had come out.

Bending down Harry grasped Hermione's arm and pulled her to her feet.

Backing away the two watched as the creature came nearer. Behind him Harry could hear the Granian snorting in fear.

'What is it?' Harry said.

'It's a Chimaera,' Hermione gasped, 'they're supposed to be found in Greece.'

'Well, I think this one must have got lost,' Harry replied, pointing his wand at it. Reaching into his robes he pulled out Hermione's wand and gave it to her.

'There is nothing either of you can do,' the wizard jeered, 'only one wizard has ever defeated one and he died after fighting it so what luck would you two kids have?'

Jumping onto his horse the wizard kept a wary eye on the Chimaera, which was now eyeing him covetously. Suddenly, without warning, it leapt across the distance between them and dragged both him and the horse to the ground.

'Hermione, COME ON!' Harry shouted and pulling her arm he turned and dragged her to where the Granian was pawing the ground nervously. 'Steady boy,' Harry said as he helped Hermione onto the stallion's back. As he was about to jump up behind her he heard Hermione give a bloodcurdling shriek. Turning he saw the Chimaera, its mouth stained with blood, turning towards them.

'Go!' Harry said. 'GO!' And pointing his wand at the creature he stepped away.

'Harry!' Hermione cried.

'GET OUT HERMIONE!' Harry shouted. Feeling a strong wind on his back he knew that the Granian was taking flight.

As the Chimaera took a step towards him he yelled, 'AVERTAE STATUM!'

A flash of gold light shot from his wand. The Chimaera was flung backwards several metres and landed on its back. Letting out an enraged roar it scrambled to its feet again, its dragon's tail lashing out furiously.

Harry pointed his wand again and shouted, 'RICTUSEMPRA!'

The spell hit the Chimaera, sending it flying into the stonewall.

Again and again the Chimaera came towards him and every time Harry flung it back against the wall with a powerful charm. As it came forwards again Harry hit it with the Conjunctivitis Curse. The Chimaera stumbled about confused, its tail smashing into the stonewall, breaking some of its spikes and sending fragments of brick spinning in all directions.

Harry, ducking a particularly large fragment, pointed his wand and yelled, 'EXPELLIARMUS!'

The Disarming Charm hit the Chimaera so forcefully that when it was thrown against the wall the whole section collapsed on top of it. The masonry fell with such violence that shards of brick were flung across the ground and struck Harry across the face.

By now Harry was feeling drained as he had been putting all of his strength behind every spell. Wiping the sweat out of his eyes, he watched as the Chimaera climbed out of the rubble and staggered as it began to come towards him again.

Backing up against the wall behind him, Harry raised his wand and yelled, 'IMPEDIMENTA!'

The jinx appeared to halt the Chimaera for a few seconds but then it began to move forwards again. Harry thinking quickly grasped the wall behind him for support, raised his wand and yelled, 'INCARCEROUS!'

Ropes flew out the end of his wand and encircled the Chimaera's legs. As Harry watched, it attempted to step forwards but tripped and collapsed onto the ground, roaring in anger.

Harry stumbled forwards and summoning the last remnants of his strength yelled, 'DIFFINDO!'

The Severing Charm shot towards the Chimaera. The next instant the headless body of the Chimaera lay on the ground, its decapitated head landing with a sickening _thump _a few feet away.

Harry let his arm fall to his side and felt his knees buckle beneath him. Closing his eyes as he fell to the ground he breathed in the sweet scent of the grass beneath his face.

'Harry!'

Hermione's cry dimly penetrated his tired mind. Weakly he tried to raise his head only for it to fall back onto the ground.

'Harry!'

Hermione's hands were on his shoulders turning him over onto his back.

Shaking him gently Hermione cried, 'Harry come on, get up, please!'

Forcing his eyes open Harry gazed into Hermione's anxious blue ones. For a moment they stared at one another, neither moving nor speaking. Then wearily reaching out a hand Harry grasped one of Hermione's and enfolded it in his own.

Sighing deeply he said, 'I'm sorry Hermione.'

'What on earth for?' Hermione asked puzzled.

'For failing to keep you safe.'

'Harry you haven't failed, you just saved me from being killed by a Chimaera.'

'That's just it Hermione. You shouldn't even have been here. I was supposed to look out for you and instead I allowed you to be taken away by some creep and almost killed.'

'Harry that wasn't you fault and even if it was you still saved me and that is something that I can never forget,' and leaning down Hermione kissed him gently. Pulling back slowly she said, 'thank you Harry.'

Harry stared at her, his emerald green eyes wide with astonishment.

For the second time in his life a girl had kissed him, only this time he hadn't felt petrified or bemused as he had after Cho had kissed him. Instead he had felt as though something had finally fallen into place. It was strange but Hermione's kiss had made him realise that he felt something deeper than affection for her, something that went beyond the feelings between best friends. He could not remember feeling like this before; it was stronger than anything he had ever felt in his life. Continuing to stare up at her Harry tried to understand this new emotion that he was feeling.

'Harry, what's the matter?'

Hermione's question made him blink.

'Nothing Hermione,' he said, not quite truthfully. 'I just feel a little drained at the moment.'

Hermione nodded in understanding. 'Of course you would, after a battle like that even Dumbledore would feel that way. I lost count of the number of times the Chimaera came at you. It's a wonder you didn't collapse before you did.'

Harry nodded silently.

'Harry did you know who the wizard was?' Hermione's question was quiet.

'No, I didn't recognise the voice and he was hooded. Where is he?'

Hermione pointed her finger.

Harry attempted to raise himself but fell back as his body protested against the movement. Hermione seeing his predicament slipped an arm under his shoulders and helped him sit up.

Turning his head Harry looked to where Hermione had pointed and instantly felt sick. There, lying on the ground, was what was left of the Aethonan and the wizard.

'Hermione help me up please,' Harry asked.

Hermione crouched down and Harry placed an arm around her shoulders as she gripped him under the arms. Rising slowly to their feet Hermione tightened her hold on Harry as his legs shook under him.

'Harry why don't you wait?' Hermione asked.

'I can't. I want to know who did this.'

Slowly they made their way across to where the bodies lay. Looking down they both closed their eyes, fighting down the bile rising in their throats. The wizard was barely recognisable. His torso, or what was left of it, was covered in blood.

Opening his eyes Harry looked at the wizard's feet and an idea came to him.

Bending his knees he sank to the ground, with Hermione perforce following. Grasping the wizard's shoe Harry pulled it off and examined the inside lining. Hermione peering over his shoulder gasped at what was written; _Property of Igor Bulstrode_.

Hermione looked at Harry, her face wearing an expression of shock.

'Do you think he was related to Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin?' she asked.

'Maybe,' Harry answered. 'There's no way of knowing for sure.'

Harry dropped the shoe onto the ground beside the body. Hearing something behind them Harry turned and saw the Granian stallion coming towards them. Upon reaching them the Granian bent its head and nudged Harry.

'Hello boy,' said Harry as he stroked its neck. 'Thanks for taking care of Hermione.'

The Granian made a soft neighing sound. 'Yes I guess we had better go,' Harry said. Standing up with Hermione's help he held onto the Granian's mane. 'You first Hermione.'

'If I go first Harry, who's going to help you up?'

'I can manage Hermione, I'm feeling better now.'

Hermione, seeing the determination on Harry's face, reluctantly climbed onto the Granian's back, then reaching down she offered a hand to Harry. Harry grasped her hand and with her assistance got up in front of her.

As Hermione placed her arms around his waist Harry felt her shiver slightly. Hermione, he remembered, had always hated flying, whether it be on a broomstick or a Hippogriff.

Gripping the Granian's mane tightly Harry urged it into the sky. As it spread its wings and lifted off the ground Hermione buried her face into Harry's back with a small squeak.

'It's okay Hermione,' Harry reassured her.

Hermione continued to keep her face hidden.

'Come on Hermione, just have a look. It's not so bad. Please.'

Hermione peeked out from behind Harry's back and looked down. Gasping, she tightened her grip on Harry's waist and whispered, 'it's so high.'

Harry gave a small smile. 'I know Hermione, but I won't let you fall, and if it makes you feel better I love flying like this but I hate going really high on swings.' Hearing Hermione's small chuckle he grinned. 'It's true. There's something unnerving about your body tipping at that angle so close to the ground.'

'Really Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Really. Just think of it. Up here you have all the time in the world to freefall with a chance to land on your feet or in a tree or lake, but on a swing you only have a few seconds in which case you can easily land on your head. So the only height I ever go to is about a metre off the ground.'

'I never thought of that,' Hermione said, and Harry could hear the difference in her voice, it sounded much more relaxed. Smiling to himself, Harry said, 'anyway Hermione, you're too smart to allow yourself to fall off, so don't worry about it.'

'Oh Harry, what does being smart have to do with not falling off something?'

'I don't know,' Harry responded honestly, 'just thought it would make you feel better.'

'Well I appreciate the gesture Harry,' Hermione said. Suddenly a strong gust of wind almost knocked both of them off the horse. Hermione gave a small cry and clung closer to Harry who immediately reassured her.

'It's okay Hermione, it was just the wind, you won't fall off.' Hermione continued to cling to him, her arms tight across his waist and her face once again pressed into his back. 'Hermione if you get any closer you'll be a permanent attachment to my back.'

A few seconds passed and then Hermione's arms loosened slightly.

'Harry.' Hermione's voice was quiet.

'Yes?'

'I really am grateful for what you did back there. If it hadn't been for you –'

'Hermione,' Harry interrupted her gently, 'what I did was nothing more than what you or Ron would do for me.'

Turning his head slightly he looked at the top of Hermione's head that was resting on his shoulder. Due to the darkening sky he could only see the faint outline of her face framed by her hair.

Smiling faintly he said, 'Hermione I will always be there to help you, just as I know that you and Ron will always be there to help me. That's what friends are for.'

Hermione nodded and when she spoke again her voice sounded tired.

'I know Harry, but what you did was more than what most friends would do. You were willing to risk your own life for mine and that is something I can never forget.' Her words ended with a yawn and Harry who had been about to say that he could remember when both she and Ron had risked their lives for him changed his mind and said instead, 'Hermione I think you should try and sleep, and don't worry, I won't let you fall, I'll keep a hold of you with one hand.'

Hermione only made the faintest of protests as the evening's events caught up with her and with another faint yawn she nestled her head into Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Throughout the flight back to Hogwarts, Harry kept a hold of Hermione's arm, his mind once again puzzling over the feelings Hermione's kiss had awoken inside of him.

As Hogwarts came into view Harry was aware of a sense of disappointment that the return journey was nearing its end. Glancing down at the lawn Harry was surprised to see three people gathered outside the castle doors.

As the Granian flew lower he could make out the tall figure of Dumbledore standing next to McGonagall and Snape. After a moment it appeared as though one of them had seen them for they all looked up and stood still in shock.

As the Granian landed gracefully on the lawn Harry looked around; McGonagall was clutching her breast and clinging onto a grim looking Dumbledore's arm and Snape's face was pale with tight lines showing around his mouth.

Turning his head slightly Harry looked at Hermione's face and said softly, 'Hermione wake up,' then nudged her gently with his elbow.

Hermione stirred and whispered something and then became still again.

'Come on Hermione we're home.'

Harry's voice sounded so insistent that Hermione opened her eyes blearily and gazed around her. Upon seeing the group in front of them she stifled the yawn that had threatened to break through and blinked away the sleep from her eyes. Harry having felt her head lift slightly from his shoulder slid off the stallion's back and reaching up helped Hermione dismount.

As Hermione touched the ground they both turned to face Dumbledore and the others, noticing that the faces were now horrified.

Harry and Hermione couldn't understand the change in their expressions as they were both unaware of the blood and dirt that was staining their clothes and faces.

Hermione, only marginally cleaner than Harry, also had grass stains from when Igor Bulstrode had thrown her to the ground.

'Potter! Granger!' McGonagall's voice sounded hoarse. Coming towards them quickly McGonagall suddenly embraced both students in her arms.

Harry and Hermione stood stunned and as she pulled away they saw the tears in McGonagall's green eyes.

After swallowing a lump in her throat McGonagall whispered, 'I'm so glad you're both all right.'

Harry nodded and said, 'we're okay, though the wizard that took Hermione isn't.'

'What do you mean Potter?'

'I think perhaps it would be best if we discussed this somewhere else Minerva so that Harry and Miss Granger may be comfortable,' Dumbledore interrupted.

McGonagall nodded silently. Behind him Harry could hear the Granian pawing the ground.

Turning he patted its head and laying he head against its neck said softly, 'thank you for all your help boy.'

The Granian moved its head towards him and nudged him gently.

Hermione coming up beside Harry laid her hand against the Granian's neck and said, 'I know I wasn't the best rider in the world but thank you for helping Harry rescue me.'

The stallion lifted his head and after staring at her for a moment breathed gently over her face and nudged her shoulder. Smiling, both Harry and Hermione stood back as the Granian spread its wings and soared into the sky towards the forest.

Watching as it flew out of sight they both felt slightly sad at having to say goodbye to it. Turning they both looked towards the three professors who had been watching this parting curiously.

Dumbledore after looking at them for a moment said, 'I believe my office would be the best place for this discussion, so if you will all follow me,' and turning he walked into the castle with Snape following.

McGonagall turned to Harry and Hermione.

'Come along children,' she said, her voice still husky with emotion.

Harry and Hermione walked forwards and together the three entered the castle and headed for Dumbledore's office.

Upon entering the office they walked towards the chairs set out in front of Dumbledore's desk.

After they were seated Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, 'Professor Morant has informed us of everything that he knows happened this evening Harry. I will need you and Miss Granger to tell me the rest.'

Harry nodded and began to tell him.

When he reached the part about the Chimaera, McGonagall gave a horrified cry and Snape's eyes widened in startled surprise.

'How in the world did you manage to survive Potter,' gasped McGonagall, her face pale.

Hermione spoke up before Harry could answer and to his great embarrassment told the three professors everything that he had done from the point when he had made her leave on the Granian. When she reached the part concerning the wizard's identity, Hermione paused, remembering the scene that had met her eyes and Harry's upon looking down on the wizard.

'Yes Miss Granger,' Dumbledore said as the silence lengthened. 'Who was it?'

'It was someone called Igor Bulstrode, Sir,' Harry answered for Hermione.

'What?' cried McGonagall, almost leaping out of her chair in surprise.

Snape stared at Harry; his eyes narrowed as he said sharply, 'are you sure Potter?'

'That's what it said on his shoes,' Harry replied, not understanding why both McGonagall and Snape were so agitated on hearing the wizard's name.

'Albus we need to inform the Minister immediately for if it was Igor Bulstrode we need to know for certain.' McGonagall looked directly at Dumbledore who nodded in agreement.

'Minerva as it is too risky for Severus to go I must ask that you inform Cornelius of this.'

McGonagall nodded and got swiftly to her feet.

'Whilst I'm there Albus would you like me to tell Remus of what has happened?'

'Yes, but tell him there is no need to come as Harry and Miss Granger are quite all right.'

McGonagall nodded again and before turning around she smiled at harry and Hermione. Looking at both in turn she said, 'on my way to the Ministry I will inform Mr Ronald Weasley of your safe return.' She gave a wry smile. 'He has been driving all the teachers to distraction since he was revived.' Then turning she walked swiftly to the door and went out.

As the door shut behind her Dumbledore turned once again to Harry and Hermione who were still gazing at him in puzzlement.

'Sir, who is Igor Bulstrode?' asked Hermione after a moment's silence.

Dumbledore looked from her to harry, and when he spoke his voice was quiet.

'Igor Bulstrode is someone who, when Voldemort first was in power, was considered to be one of the most violent and zealous of his followers. His crimes were unspeakable, even to some of Voldemort's supporters. When Voldemort disappeared fifteen years ago Bulstrode also vanished, but a few years later there were reported sightings of him in different parts of the world where investigations were being conducted into extremely violent and horrific murders of both wizards and muggles. Many believe it was not a coincidence that he was there at the same time as some of the aspects of the crimes were similar to those he had committed here. The Ministry has been looking for him for years.'

Harry and Hermione sat in stunned silence, their eyes wide with shock.

Simultaneously they both swallowed hard and then Hermione whispered, 'how – how did he get a Chimaera though Sir? It's illegal to trade them.'

'There are many ways in which he could have brought it here, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore replied, 'as you would know from your friend Hagrid, it is always possible to slip things through customs.'

Harry and Hermione each gave a weak smile, remembering all the other creatures Hagrid had owned and no one had yet found out about, especially his latest acquisition, his half-brother Grawp, that only they and a group of centaurs had seen.

Both Harry and Hermione looked guilty for a second at the thought that Dumbledore still didn't know what Hagrid had brought back with him from his visit to the giants.

Dumbledore's blue eyes were twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles as he looked at their guilty expressions, for they were so similar to the one that Hagrid had worn when he had told him about Grawp, in fact the only way that they were different from Hagrid was that they were not shuffling their feet and twisting their hands nervously. Dumbledore hid a smile and knowing that Hagrid would soon tell them that he knew all about Grawp decided to say nothing.

Turning to Snape, Dumbledore said, 'Severus, if it does turn out to be Igor Bulstrode I will need you to inform Miss Millicent Bulstrode –'

'So he is related to her!' exclaimed Hermione, interrupting him.

'Yes Miss Granger,' Dumbledore nodded, 'he is her father.'

'Are all the parents of the Slytherin students Death Eaters?' Hermione asked sounding disgusted.

No one spoke for a minute, then, 'the majority of them are,' said Snape curtly. 'Although most of them pretend to be on the Ministry's side.'

There was no need to ask who some of them might be for Harry and Hermione already knew, with Lucius Malfoy being at the top of their list.

'Now Severus,' Dumbledore said, continuing his instructions, 'if it becomes necessary for you to inform Miss Bulstrode of this only give her a bare outline of the matter and say that the Ministry is investigating the incident.'

Snape briefly inclined his head.

Turning, Dumbledore looked at Harry and Hermione whose stomachs had just given several loud and extremely violent grumbling noises.

Smiling kindly at them he said, 'now considering that you two would have missed dinner I will ask Dobby to send some up to your common room.' At their disappointed expressions he added, 'if Professor McGonagall finds out anything I will have her inform you tomorrow.'

'Thank you Sir.' Harry smiled in relief and getting up he said, 'did you want anything else Sir?'

'No Harry, but I must ask you not to tell anyone of what has happened, not even Mr Weasley as I do not want any of the other students finding out what has occurred. Tomorrow if you are completely alone with him then you may tell Mr Weasley.'

Harry nodded and turning he waited until Hermione was also on her feet and then the two of them walked over to the door and went out.

As they made their way through the corridors towards the Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Hermione were unaware of the curious glances they were receiving from the students that they passed occasionally.

As they were passing through the third floor corridor they heard several voices up ahead. Coming to a stop they listened as a voice said, 'I saw them from the Astronomy Tower, they came on a winged horse, Granger was slumped against Potter and they were both covered in blood.'

Harry and Hermione looked wryly at each at this piece of exaggeration.

'Hopefully she's dead the filthy little mudblood,' came Malfoy's drawling voice.

Harry's hand clenched into a fist and he started to take a step forward but Hermione held him back.

'Wait,' she whispered.

Harry, after taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, stood still.

'My mum said that she was organising something,' Malfoy continued, his voice filled with satisfaction. 'She wouldn't tell me exactly what but she said that Potter would pay for what he did to my dad.'

The voices started to come towards them and Hermione, pulling on Harry's arm, led him into a deserted bathroom. Closing the door behind them they left it open a crack in order to hear what Malfoy and his friends were saying.

'So, what happened after they landed?' Malfoy continued.

'Dumbledore and I think McGonagall and Snape were there when they landed, I couldn't really tell from that distance. Then they all went inside.'

'Probably to Dumbledore's office,' said Malfoy. 'I wonder if they've finished talking yet? Might be fun if we run into them on their way back to their dormitory.'

Malfoy's voice was now just outside the door.

Harry and Hermione held their breath as he stopped and continued, 'I still haven't got Granger back for that hex she put on me yesterday after Charms.'

Hermione choked down the giggle that had risen to her lips as she recalled the way Malfoy had become a quivering mass of jelly after she had hit him with a temporary bone-softening hex. 'I just hope that whatever it was that mum planned caused her as much pain as possible,' Malfoy finished.

Crabbe and Goyle, who Harry and Hermione could see through the crack, laughed unpleasantly, their faces without their usual blank expressions, instead looking quite malicious.

'Her _and _Potter,' Goyle spat. 'After what he said about our parents in that interview he –'

'Well, look what I've found! Students wandering the corridors.'

'Get lost Peeves,' Malfoy snapped. 'We don't have to be in our dormitory for another two hours.'

Opening the crack wider, Harry and Hermione could see Peeves dangling upside down in the air above Malfoy and his friends; he appeared to be holding something behind his back. As they watched Malfoy continued, 'move it Peeves or we'll tell Filch that you've been messing up the dungeons again.'

Harry couldn't believe that Malfoy would be stupid enough to threaten Peeves with Filch; it was just like waving a red flag at a bull.

Peeves gave a mock cry of terror.

'Oh no, don't tell Filch! Oh what will I do?' he said and pulling out his hands threw an assortment of dungbombs and ink pellets at the group.

With cries of horror and anger the group put their arms over their heads and ran yelling down the corridor. Peeves continuing to dangle upside down cackled happily, and then bounced away in the opposite direction.

Harry and Hermione collapsed onto the floor. Leaning against the door they gave way to the mirth that had risen up inside of them.

'Did you see Malfoy's face?' Hermione gasped, clutching her side.

Harry nodded. 'I could hug Peeves for this,' he said grinning. Leaning their heads back they rested them on the door.

'I wonder what Filch will say when he sees the mess,' Hermione choked out.

'The usual,' replied Harry, 'death threats to all students within sight, speak of the grisly tortures he would perform on the culprits if he had his way. That guy really needs a sense of humour.'

At that moment they heard the unmistakable sound of Filch's voice coming up the corridor.

'PEEVES! You've gone too far this time! Attacking students, and one of them a Prefect! I'll have you out for this!'

Harry and Hermione held their breath as Filch came to a stop outside the door. Both had a hand covering their mouth to smother their laughter, then they both gasped as they heard, 'what is going on here Filch?'

'Oh Professor Snape, I met some of your students as they were going to their common room and they told me that they had been standing here when Peeves attacked them.'

'Which of my students?'

'It was Mr Malfoy and his group of friends Professor.'

'Well then, clean up this mess and I'll talk with Mr Malfoy and find out what happened.'

Harry and Hermione heard Snape stalk away as Filch muttered, 'could have cleaned it himself with a wave of a wand, but no, he leaves it to me to clean up like I've nothing better to do. Come on Mrs Norris, we'll go get some brushes.'

The sound of his retreating footsteps penetrated the door and Harry and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Getting up they opened the door a fraction and peered out into the empty corridor. Opening the door wider they stepped out and looked at the mess around them. Hermione gave a small giggle.

'I wonder how long it will take him to clean this up,' she said.

'Hopefully a very long time,' replied Harry. 'Come on we better get moving if we don't want to be here when Filch comes back.'

Hermione nodded and turning they both walked up the corridor and continued on their way to the Gryffindor Tower.

As they turned the corner near the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry and Hermione saw Ron standing beside it, his head turning in every direction with an anxious expression on his face.

'Ron,' Harry and Hermione called.

Ron jumped at the sound of their voices and turning quickly he ran towards them.

'Harry! Hermione!'

The next instant Ron was crushing them in a fierce hug. 'Where have you two been? I've been going out of my mind!' he cried.

'Careful Ron, you're starting to sound like your mother,' Hermione said with what breath she had left.

Ron pulled back fractionally.

'Do you have any idea what I've gone through?' he said indignantly, 'thinking you may both be badly hurt or dead and not knowing where you were. What happened? Where were you?'

Harry and Hermione were about to tell him when they recalled what Dumbledore had said.

Taking a deep breath Harry said, 'we can't Ron, we –'

'WHAT!' Ron shouted, interrupting him. 'Why can't you?'

'Because Dumbledore doesn't want to risk the other students finding out what has happened tonight,' Hermione intervened, seeing that Harry was looking uncomfortable at having to keep Ron in the dark. 'He said we can tell you tomorrow if we're by ourselves and when there is no chance of being overheard.'

'Well I still think it's rather scummy that you can't tell me now,' Ron said angrily. 'First you two disappear for ages and no one can tell me where you are, then McGonagall shows up and tells me that you're safe and that you'll be here soon, and then half an hour later you show up and can't tell me what's been going on.'

'We're really sorry Ron,' Harry said. 'But we can tell you why we're so late getting here from Dumbledore's office.'

Harry proceeded to tell Ron what had happened from the moment that he and Hermione had heard Malfoy's voice in the corridor. As he told him Ron's face lightened in expression and by the end he was crowing with laughter.

'Oh boy, what I wouldn't have given to have been there,' he said grinning. Suddenly his face became serious and gazing at Harry and Hermione he said, 'Sirius has been very worried about you too. When I got back to our room I had to tell him that you two had disappeared and no one knew where you were, and when I told him that even Dumbledore didn't know he stalked out of his portrait and wouldn't come back.'

Harry after one startled moment went quickly towards the portrait, said, 'horklumps,' then climbed through the hole hurriedly, with Hermione and Ron following.

Entering the common room they found a few of the Gryffindors were already inside and had all turned to see who had entered.

'Harry! What happened to you?' exclaimed Dean, reminding Harry of his cut face and stained clothes.

'Sorry Dean can't say,' Harry said as he, Ron and Hermione walked hastily up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Walking into the room Harry went across the room and pulled back the curtain covering Sirius' portrait. Raising his voice he called, 'Sirius!'

The next instant Sirius had reappeared in the portrait frame.

'HARRY! HERMIONE!' Sirius' voice broke as he spoke. 'Thank God you're all right.' Looking at them his eyes widened in shock. 'What in the world happened to you both?'

Harry and Hermione looked uncomfortable as Ron said, 'they can't tell us Sirius. Apparently Dumbledore has told them not to tell anyone what has happened today.'

Sirius looked from Harry to Hermione. 'Is that true?'

Both Harry and Hermione nodded apologetically.

'We're really sorry Sirius,' Hermione said, 'but Dumbledore asked us not to.'

Sirius scowled. 'I'm Harry's godfather, I have a right to know what happened to him.'

'I know Sirius.' Harry spoke for the first time since Sirius had come back to his portrait. 'Dumbledore did say that we couldn't tell anyone what had happened, but he did say that we could tell Ron tomorrow when no one else is around to hear so we could tell you too.'

Sirius did not seem too impressed with this.

'What's wrong with telling me now?' he wanted to know. 'It's not as if I can tell anyone else here at Hogwarts what happened to you if you tell me, and since we're alone at the moment no one would overhear.'

Harry glancing around had to agree as apart from he, Hermione and Ron no one was in the room.

'I guess I could tell you,' he said.

'Harry, Dumbledore said we're not to tell anyone,' said Hermione.

'I know but Sirius is right, who's going to overhear us in here and besides he has a right to know.'

'Harry I'm not saying that Sirius doesn't have a right to know, but we as good as gave our promise to Dumbledore not to say anything.'

'Hermione if it were you wouldn't you want to know?' Ron asked.

'Of course I would but that's not the point. Harry and I told Dumbledore that we wouldn't tell anyone, including you Ron, and I believe we should do as he asked.'

Ron, who was looking ready to explode, opened his mouth just as Sirius said reluctantly, 'all right Hermione,' and turning to Harry said, 'Harry I don't want you getting into trouble with Dumbledore so you can tell us tomorrow.'

'Oh but –' Ron's protest died as Sirius turned to look at him.

'Ron I know you wouldn't want Harry to break his word to Dumbledore any more than I would.'

After a moment Ron nodded reluctantly.

Hearing the door creak open they all looked over to see Dobby come slowly into the room carrying two heavily laden trays.

'Dobby!' Harry rushed over to relieve the house-elf of the trays that were in danger of slipping out of his hands, which were trembling with excitement.

'Harry Potter sir, dobby has been asked by Professor Dumbledore himself to bring you and your friends' dinner sir.'

Dobby looked quite overwhelmed by the honour.

'Thanks Dobby.'

Carrying the trays over to his bed Harry set them down and turned again to Dobby. 'Would you like some Dobby?'

'Oh no sir. Dobby needs to get back to the kitchens.'

'You sure Dobby?' Hermione asked.

'Yes Miss, though Dobby thanks Miss and Harry Potter for offering.' And with a cheerful smile and a small bow he left the room.

Turning to the bed Harry and Hermione stared at the trays hungrily and moving forwards they lifted the lids off some of the dishes. The aromatic scent of roast lamb and vegetables together with the sweet fragrance of mint wafted upwards, mingling with the tantalising scent of lemon meringue pie.

'This looks so good,' said Harry as he sat on the bed and pulled his tray towards himself. Hermione who had seated herself opposite him nodded as she raised a piece of potato to her mouth.

Ron who had watched all this came forwards and stared at the trays.

'And where's mine?' he asked.

Harry and Hermione looked up.

'You've had your dinner Ron,' Hermione said after swallowing her mouthful of potato.

'So? I can always do with more food.'

'Why don't you go down to the kitchens and get some,' Hermione said, raising a large piece of the tender lamb to her mouth. 'They've always got food to spare down there.'

'Now there's an idea,' said Ron and turning he went to the door. As he reached it he turned around and looked at the two on the bed.

'You'll still be here when I get back?' he said, half seriously.

'Of course we will,' Harry said, his voice thick behind a mouthful of carrots and pumpkin.

Ron nodded and went quickly out of the room. Harry turned to Hermione who raised her eyes to the ceiling. Harry had to smile, though he could understand Ron's anxiety.

Hearing Sirius' chuckle behind them Harry turned and said, 'what's so funny?'

'The way you two fell upon the food that way. When did you two last eat?'

'About lunch time I suppose,' replied Harry turning his attention back to his dinner.

Just as Harry was finishing his meal Hermione looked up at him and let out a gasp.

'Harry!'

Jumping to her feet she came around and reached out a hand towards his face. Harry felt her hand warm on his cheek before she pulled it away. As Harry looked at her hand he saw that it was stained bright red with blood.

'What –?'

Harry reached up and touched his face with his hand. When he pulled it away it was covered in blood just like Hermione's. Before he could say anything Hermione had him by the hand and was pulling him to his feet and towards the door.

'Hermione I can just wash it off,' Harry protested.

'And then it can just start up again,' Hermione retorted. 'Something's not right.'

Harry was still protesting as she led him down the stairs and through the common room. As they passed through several of the students in the room looked up and upon seeing Harry's face let out a collective gasp.

'Blimey Harry what happened?' Colin Creevey exclaimed.

Dean and Seamus who had been there when he had first come in stared at his face in shock, as blood was now running profusely from a cut across his forehead, making his scar stand out even more than usual.

Hermione still holding Harry by the hand dragged him through the group of students and to the common room door. Pushing it open she stepped through the opening, pulling Harry after her. Stepping out into the corridor she led him up to the hospital wing.

On the way there they didn't meet a single person but just as they were about to enter the hospital wing the door flew open and Snape stalked out.

As Hermione was in front of Harry he did not immediately perceive who was with her and with a look of intense dislike he glared at Hermione and was about to move on when he caught a glimpse of Harry's face.

Going completely still Snape stared at him, his eyes narrowed.

'What happened Potter?' he asked curtly.

Harry who was now trying to blink the blood out of his eyes was about to tell him it was quite obvious what had happened when Hermione answered for him.

'It was just after he had finished dinner Professor, his wounds opened up again, we don't know why.'

Snape after another look at Harry turned and opened the hospital wing door again and walked in, calling harshly for Madam Pomfrey.

As Harry and Hermione entered Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office towards them. Upon seeing Harry she gave an exclamation of annoyance.

'Honestly Professor Snape can't any of you keep that boy from getting hurt? I don't know how many times I've had him in here since he first arrived.'

Reaching Harry she took his face gently in her hands and gazed intently at his injuries. Watching her Harry could see the worry come into her eyes.

'What? What is it?' he asked.

Instead of answering him Madame Pomfrey asked another question.

'How did you come to have these cuts on your face Potter?'

Harry remembering Dumbledore's words and not knowing if they applied to teachers looked instinctively at Snape. Snape gave a curt nod, so Harry turning back to Madame Pomfrey, said, 'I was struck by some stone bricks that a Chimaera had broken when it was flung against them.'

Madame Pomfrey turned white as she looked first at Harry and then at Hermione. Her voice was trembling when she spoke.

'Do you mean a real Chimaera?'' she asked. As Harry nodded she closed her eyes for an moment and upon opening them looked at Snape.

'Professor I will need you to immediately go and get the strongest healing potion you have, for the length of time that the Chimaera's poison has been going through his system I wouldn't risk using anything less.'

'Poison!' exclaimed Hermione as Snape left the room. 'But the Chimaera didn't touch Harry.'

'It didn't need to Miss Granger. Did you notice the spikes on its tail?' Hermione nodded. 'Well each of those spikes contains a slow acting poison that gradually causes the victim to bleed to death. Luckily for Mr Potter it appears that only traces of it must have been on the bricks that cut him. However, since we don't know the exact amount of time that has elapsed since he was injured it would be incredibly foolish to think that he was not in any danger.'

Leading Harry towards one of the beds she told him firmly to lie down and turning to a portrait of a witch told her to fetch Dumbledore. The witch after a sharp look at Harry flitted out of her portrait and disappeared.

Madame Pomfrey who had gone quickly down to her office came back with a bowl full of water and some cloths. Bending over Harry she attempted to wipe his face. As the cloth touched his cheek Harry jerked away quickly.

'Ow! Do you have to do that?' he asked through gritted teeth.

'Mr Potter if the potion Professor Snape went to get is going to work your face needs to be clean of as much blood as possible,' Madame Pomfrey said sternly.

Harry continued to look mutinous and as Madame Pomfrey leant forwards he pulled his head away again.

'Harry.'

This time it was Hermione who spoke.

'If you don't let Madame Pomfrey do it then I will do it for her.'

Harry looked up at her and saw that she was quite serious. Finally he nodded grudgingly.

'Fine. But so help me Hermione if you press too hard.'

Hermione took the cloth out of Madame Pomfrey's hand and carefully started to wipe the blood from Harry's face. Although Harry winced, he did not cry out as he had with Madame Pomfrey.

After a few minutes Hermione noticed that no matter how quickly she wiped away the blood more just took its place; the water in the bowl had turned a bright red colour and Harry's face had slowly become pale.

Madame Pomfrey after glancing at his face bit her lip and anxiously looked at the door as it opened to admit Snape followed closely by Dumbledore.

'Thank heavens,' cried Madame Pomfrey and she hurried towards Snape who was holding a bottle of dark reddish-blue liquid. Taking it from him she turned and holding the bottle carefully returned quickly to Harry's side.

Dumbledore who was looking extremely grave came over to the bed with Snape behind him. Standing next to Hermione who was still wiping away the blood on his face they gazed down at Harry who was now barely moving.

As Madame Pomfrey opened the potion bottle Harry joked weakly, 'I'm telling you now that if that tastes as horrible as the Skele-Grow stuff I'd rather bleed to death.'

No one smiled and Madame Pomfrey who had reached for another cloth said, 'you don't drink it Potter, it goes on your wounds.'

As she stepped closer to the bed with the cloth Snape also came forwards and placed both his hands on Harry's left arm.

'Thank you Professor,' Madame Pomfrey said as she began to wipe Harry's face with the potion-soaked cloth. After she had covered all the cuts with the potion she placed the cloth down hurriedly and to Hermione's bewildered eyes quickly grasped Harry's right arm.

'What –?'

Hermione's question broke off as Harry's body started to shake uncontrollably and his arms, despite Snape and Madame Pomfrey holding them, tried to force their way up to his face.

'My goodness he's strong,' gasped Madame Pomfrey as she strained to keep Harry's arm pinned to his side.

Hermione, who was as white as Harry, gazed anxiously down at him and asked, 'what is the potion doing?'

'It attacks the potion in his system. Unfortunately because of some of the ingredients in the potion it is extremely painful.'

'What's in it?' Hermione asked worriedly.

'Dragon and Salamander blood, Phoenix tears, powdered horn from a unicorn and a bezoar.'

Hermione's face creased in a grimace. Looking down at Harry she whispered, 'how long does it take before it stops?'

'It depends on the severity of the injuries,' Madame Pomfrey said, her face strained with the effort of keeping Harry still.

Hermione, continuing to clutch the bloodstained cloth, gazed anxiously at Harry's face; beside her Dumbledore was watching Harry, his kind blue eyes without their usual smile.

All of a sudden Harry stopped moving and he sank down onto the bed, his eyes closed and the look of pain leaving his face. With a deep sigh Harry opened his eyes slowly and stared up at Madame Pomfrey and Snape, a frown appearing on his forehead as he became aware of the feel of their hands still cautiously holding onto his arms. Rising slightly he attempted to release himself.

'Now hold on there Mr Potter,' Madame Pomfrey said sternly, 'you are in no condition to be getting up yet.'

'Ron,' said Harry weakly, still attempting to get up, 'he doesn't know we're here, he'll wor–'

'Harry, Sirius would have told him,' Hermione said coming forward and, placing her hand on his arm, forced him down gently, much to Madame Pomfrey's relief. 'He's probably on his way here right now.'

As though on cue the door burst open and Ron ran into the room.

'Where's Harry? Is he –?'

Ron's question hung in the air as he saw the people crowded around Harry's bed. Coming forwards he swallowed hard upon seeing the bloodstained cloths near Harry and turning anxious eyes towards Dumbledore he asked hoarsely, 'will he be all right?'

Dumbledore looked at Ron and then at Hermione who was now clutching Harry's hand whilst she gazed up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's blue eyes behind his half-moon spectacles were grave as he said quietly, 'Mr Weasley I believe that Madame Pomfrey would be better able to answer that question than I.'

Ron and Hermione switched their gazes towards Madame Pomfrey who after checking Harry's wounds and his pulse said, 'he appears to be more stable, however, it will be a few hours before we know for certain.' Turning she looked at the four people standing around Harry's bed. 'He will need peace and quiet to let his body fully recover and he needs rest.'

As Ron was about to protest heatedly, Hermione forestalled him. Looking up at Madame Pomfrey she contrived to look both wistful and pleading as she said, 'couldn't we just stay for a little while Madame Pomfrey, after all, Harry is the one who saved me and I couldn't bear not knowing if he got worse later.'

Madame Pomfrey stared down at Hermione and after a moment gave something that sounded suspiciously like a sniff.

'Very well,' she said after a moment's silence, her voice sounding slightly uneven, 'but make sure you don't disturb him.'

'We won't,' Hermione and Ron assured her as, with one last look at Harry, Madame Pomfrey turned and walked towards her office.

As Snape moved away from Harry's other side Ron went forwards and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder.

'How're you feeling mate?' he asked quietly.

'There've been days when I've felt more like wrestling Hagrid,' Harry joked weakly.

Ron gave a feeble grin.

'Can't you tell me now what happened to you and Hermione?' Ron asked looking from one to the other.

'Ron, Madame Pomfrey said we're not to disturb him,' Hermione said frowning, as ignoring Harry's protest she wiped away the blood that was still on his face.

Snape and Dumbledore watched as Ron's face tightened in disappointment and guilt.

Coming to a decision Dumbledore said, 'Mr Weasley, if you come with me I will tell you myself what happened to Harry and Miss Granger.' Seeing Ron look towards Harry uncertainly, Dumbledore continued, 'and after I have finished telling you, you may come back here to see Harry.'

Ron nodded and turning back to Harry said, 'I'll be back soon.'

Harry nodded, a faint smile playing around his mouth. It was rather funny that Ron, for all his concern about him, could not resist the chance to find out what had happened.

As Dumbledore and Ron went towards the door Snape hesitated. His expression while Harry had been thrashing on the bed had been unreadable and now his face was more inscrutable than ever. He looked about to say something but then turned swiftly and swept towards the door.

As the door shut behind the three Hermione turned to Harry who was lying back against his pillows, his eyes once again closed. Looking at his face Hermione could see that the cuts were beginning to heal rapidly.

Heaving a deep sigh Harry's eyes flickered open and he gazed up at Hermione. Seeing her concerned gaze Harry smiled weakly and said, 'Hermione I'm not on death's door you know.'

Hermione swallowed and nodded.

'I know Harry but I can't help but think that everything seems to happen to you and that despite Dumbledore trying his hardest someday you'll have to face Voldemort alone with no one there to help you.'

Harry's eyes looked away guiltily as he thought of the prophecy and the fact that he still hadn't told Ron or Hermione what it had said.

'Harry what is it?' Hermione asked seeing the expression on his face.

Harry hesitated. Could he dare tell her or Ron what Trelawney had prophesised? To see their faces change from fear to horror at the thought that he might kill someone, even if that someone was Voldemort?

Harry closed his eyes in pain at the thought of Hermione and Ron turning away from him in disgust, wondering how they had ever thought of him as special.

Harry felt Hermione grip his hand more tightly as she asked again, 'Harry, tell me please, what is it?'

Harry opened his eyes slowly and looked up into Hermione's blue ones; he saw nothing but concern and anxiety. Maybe Hermione would understand after what she had just been through with him and perhaps she would be able to tell him how he should tell Ron. Harry, expelling his breath slowly, finally nodded.

'All right Hermione, I'll tell you. You may want to sit down though.'

Looking puzzled Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed and, his hand still clasped in hers, gazed at Harry's face.

Taking a deep breath and not looking at her Harry said, 'do you remember last year how in the Ministry the prophecy about Voldemort and I was broken?'

'Yes.' Hermione's voice betrayed her bewilderment at the question.

'And you know how you all thought that no one would know what it had said?'

'Yes of course I do, but Harry, what does that have to do with –?'

'Hermione, there was someone who knew. It was the person to whom the prophecy had been foretold. It was Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore!' Hermione gasped. 'Then he could – did he tell you what it had said?'

'Yes.'

'What was it?'

There was a long silence as Harry paused and then said slowly and distinctly, 'he said that Trelawney had prophesised that the one who could defeat Voldemort was to be born in July to parents who would have stood up to Voldemort three times already and that Voldemort would mark him as his equal. It went on to say that the conflict would only end with one of us killing the other.'

Harry looked up quickly and saw the expression of absolute shock on Hermione's face as the gasp she strived to suppress broke out.

Harry tensed, waiting for the moment when Hermione's face would lose its expression of shock and become one of disgust. Harry closed his eyes for a second and then opened them reluctantly and looked up again. What he saw made him go still. Hermione's cheeks were covered in trickles of tears as she stared at him, not in disgust, but in a mixture of pain and compassion.

'Harry, why didn't you tell us before? Were you afraid to tell us? When did Dumbledore tell you?'

Harry remembering the scene in Dumbledore's office that night whispered, 'right after he sent me back here from the Ministry.'

'And you've been keeping it to yourself all summer? Torturing yourself about it? Wondering how Ron and I would react? Harry.' Hermione leant forwards and grasping him gently on the shoulders shook him slightly.

'For someone so smart you can be awfully think sometimes. Do you think Ron and I would turn on you if you killed Voldemort? Of course we would rather you didn't have to face him but since you do we'd rather you come out alive rather than dead. Besides, we'll be right there with you if we have our way. You don't think we'd let you face this alone do you?'

Hermione smiled at him.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and reached up a hand and gently wiped away some of her tears.

'Hermione in all my life I have never had a friend like you or Ron. The fact that you would still support me after learning this proves that you are the best sort of friend anyone could ever ask for.'

Hermione gave him a slight smile and looking at his face said, but you're still worried about how you're going to tell Ron aren't you?'

Harry nodded. 'I just don't know how to tell him. I thought I could tell you as after what we'd been through today you might – you might –'

'Might be able to empathise more with what you have to do,' Hermione finished for him.

'Yes,' Harry replied, relieved that she understood. 'And also I was hoping that maybe you would be able to tell me how I could tell Ron.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows quizzically.

'How to tell Ron? Harry all you have to do is tell him exactly the same way that you told me. Believe me he'll understand, he won't think that you're just like Voldemort or the other Death Eaters.'

'I guess. It's just that – Hermione, do you know what it feels like to know that you and you alone are the only one who could kill the person who has brought so much pain and suffering to the world? To know that you must commit murder in order to rid the world of someone like Voldemort who has not hesitated to commit murder himself?'

'Harry,' Hermione interrupted him, 'do you really think you could compare yourself with Voldemort? Someone who has committed every crime known to man! And besides what you must do is not murder Harry, it's what a lot of people would call justice. Think of all the people in history who have done similar things; David defeating Goliath, MacDuff killing MacBeth and Judith slaying the King of Nineveh. And Harry, you may not like the duty that falls upon you, but just think of all the people who, if you don't do it, could die.'

Harry closed his eyes. After a moment he nodded.

'Hermione, there is just one thing I want you to promise me,' he said.

'What?'

'Promise me that if I should fail in defeating Voldemort that you and Ron will do whatever Dumbledore asks you to do and not take any risks.'

'Harry don't say things like that. Of course you'll defeat Voldemort and –'

'Hermione promise me,' Harry reiterated, griping her hand fiercely.

Hermione looked down into his determined face and saw that he was not to be diverted from obtaining her promise.

'All right Harry, I promise,' she sighed.

Harry let out a relived sigh and loosened his grip on her hand.

'Thank you Hermione.'

Weariness suddenly overcoming him, Harry laid his head back against the pillows and then felt the mattress move as Hermione shifted her position. Breathing deeply he felt his body begin to relax and felt the comforting warmth from Hermione's hand, still clasped in his, seeping into his skin.

As his mind began to fall into the healing repose of sleep he thought he heard someone whisper, 'sleep well Harry,' and then he knew no more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Ron!'

Hermione's fierce whisper was the first thing Harry heard upon waking.

He didn't know what had awakened him, all he knew was that he resented being awoken from such a pleasant, though disturbing, dream. A dream in which a beaming Hermione clung to his arm whilst waving to a crowd of cheering people led by her parents and, here Harry couldn't prevent the shiver that shook him, his parents and Sirius.

'Ron,' Harry heard Hermione whisper again, 'if you had opened that door any louder they'd have heard you in Brazil. Didn't you realise that Harry would probably be resting?'

'Sorry Hermione,' Harry heard Ron say penitently, 'I was just anxious to get back here to talk to you both. Dumbledore told me everything. Good Lord, you two could have been killed! And when I think how I spoke to you both when you said you couldn't tell me...'

Ron's voice drifted off as his feelings of self-disgust overcame him. 'I acted like a bigger pillock than Percy at his worst. I wanted to apologise to you and Harry for how I acted and –'

'Ron you don't need to apologise, Harry and I know how you felt and we can understand why.'

'I know, but I'm still really sorry Hermione.'

'All right, if it makes you feel better – I forgive you.'

Harry opened his eyes slightly and realised as he looked at the figures of Ron and Hermione standing near the bed that someone had removed his glasses while he slept as their outlines were blurred. Reaching out his right hand he groped on the bedside cabinet for his glasses.

'Harry, mate, you're awake!' Ron cried, hurrying forwards.

'Oh Harry, I'm sorry, I took your glasses off while you were asleep – I didn't want them to get broken,' Hermione said as she realised what he was doing and went over and took the glasses off the cabinet on his left side.

Taking them off her Harry grinned slightly.

'What does it matter if I broke them Hermione? I could always have got you to fix them for me again like last time.'

Hermione looked slightly stunned for a moment. Looking at Harry she said with a rueful smile, 'I didn't think of that, I guess I wasn't thinking properly.'

Ron gave a snort of laughter. 'Hermione not thinking properly that's a first.'

Hermione shot Ron a dirty look as he looked down at Harry, his face now serious.

'Harry, Dumbledore told me everything that happened to you and Hermione and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the way I behaved in our room earlier. I should have respected Hermione's and yo–'

'Ron,' Harry interrupted him, 'if you carry on apologising I'll scream so loudly that Madame Pomfrey will come and throw you out.'

Ron after one startled moment slowly grinned at him while Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys for some reason would never let their friends apologise to them.

After a moment's silence Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, his expression one of curiosity.

'By the way, what happened when you two were coming back? Dumbledore seemed a bit fuzzy on that point when I asked him.'

'What made you think that anything had happened?' Harry asked.

'Well, for one thing your trip back seemed a lot longer than your trip there.'

'Of course it would be longer Ron,' Hermione said with a snort. 'Do you really suppose that we would hurry after what we had been through?'

'Besides, Hermione was asleep Ron,' Harry interposed. 'I didn't want to wake her up.'

'A likely story,' Ron joked, 'I bet you didn't want to waste the romantic moonlight. Flying high in the sky on a winged horse, the moon shining down on you both, the stillness of night surrounding you, the –'

Ron's voice broke off as he ducked the pillow that Harry threw at him.

'What is going on here?'

The three Gryffindors turned their heads guiltily towards the door of Madame Pomfrey's office as her voice rang throughout the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey gazed sternly at the three and said, 'Miss Granger, I expected that you at least would remember that Mr Potter was to rest and keep him quiet.'

'It's not her fault Madame Pomfrey,' Ron interrupted. 'I was teasing them. Harry was resting when I came into the room. Hermione wasn't making any noise, she was letting him rest, so if you want to blame someone, blame me.'

Before Madame Pomfrey could say anything Harry sat up and said quickly, 'you won't make them leave will you Madame Pomfrey? Please? I promise I won't let them excite me.'

Madame Pomfrey looked at him and the three students saw her face soften slightly.

'All right Mr Potter, but I must tell you that they will have to leave soon as they have to go to bed.'

'But Madame Pomfrey, it's Saturday tomorrow, we don't have school,' Ron protested.

'I am aware that it is Saturday tomorrow Mr Weasley,' Madame Pomfrey said, 'however, you two also need your sleep and I can't have you in the hospital wing all night.'

With that Madame Pomfrey turned around and went back into her office.

Ron and Hermione grinned broadly down at Harry who smiled back.

'She really is a softie isn't she?' Ron said.

'It all depends on how you handle her,' Harry said mock-seriously.

'As I saw,' Ron snorted, then fluttering his eyelashes he said sweetly, 'oh, please Madame Pomfrey, please let them stay!'

'You two remember what she said,' Hermione interrupted glancing at Madame Pomfrey's partially closed door. 'Harry's to rest and if she hears you two carrying on like that she'll throw us out.'

'Okay Hermione.'

For a moment the room was silent as the three students looked at each other. Finally, Ron, glancing from Harry to Hermione, said, 'I hope you two won't mind me asking, but what did the Chimaera look like?' Was it like it's described in the Fantastic Beasts book?'

Harry paused before he answered. 'It was similar to how it's described in the book, however the book didn't mention how big they are or the fact that they are incredible at jumping long distances.'

'Also it fails to mention in the book how their dragon's tail is covered in poisonous spikes,' Hermione concluded.

Ron's face was slightly white as he asked, 'exactly how big was it?'

'I'd say at least twelve feet,' Harry said, 'or a bit taller.'

Ron swallowed, his face now completely pale.

An hour later the three were still talking on Harry's bed, completely ignoring the clock on the wall that was stating it was now ten o'clock, when the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked into the room, stopping short at the sight of the students on the bed.

'What are you doing here Mr Weasley? Miss Granger?' she asked sternly, 'you were all supposed to be in your dormitories half an hour ago.'

'We're sorry Professor,' Hermione said getting off the bed and looking up at her. 'We forgot what the time was, Harry and I were telling Ron about what happened.'

McGonagall's face seemed to lose some of its sternness upon hearing this and glancing from one to the other she said quite gently, 'I can understand your wanting to reassure Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, however, I do think it is time that both you and Mr Weasley left Mr Potter to get some sleep.'

'Yes Professor McGonagall,' Hermione said as Ron got up from the bed.

'Now I am going to see Madame Pomfrey for a moment and when I come back I expect to see Mr Potter asleep in his bed and you two out of the room,' McGonagall continued and turning round she walked towards Madame Pomfrey's office.

Hermione and Ron turned towards Harry.

'Harry we'll see you in the morning mate,' Ron said and with a grin on his face very much like Fred and George's at their most mischievous continued, 'there isn't any rule about how early you can get up in the morning, so see you in a couple of hours.'

Harry grinned as Ron turned with a cheery wave and went out of the door.

'I think Ron's getting more like Fred and George every day,' Harry said to Hermione.

'I don't think I could handle that, one pair of clowns is enough,' Hermione answered. 'Anyway, have a good sleep Harry and I'll see you in the morning.'

'Okay, goodnight Hermione.'

Hermione had turned around and was about to head out the door when she paused and went back to the side of the bed.

'Harry, I just want to say that I really admire you for what you've done today. You are the bravest and the noblest person I know, and I want you to know that no matter what may happen you'll always have my support.'

Harry stared up at her.

'Thank you Hermione, that really means a lot to me.'

Before he could say anything else Hermione had leant down and kissed him.

As she went to draw away Harry raised his hand up to her face and placed it against her cheek. For a moment neither moved nor spoke, then Harry asked, 'why did you do that Hermione?'

Hermione seemed to hesitate, then after taking a deep breath said in a rush, 'because I love you Harry,' then turned and ran from the room before Harry had a chance to say anything.

'Hermione!'

The door closed behind Hermione as she went out the door and Harry sat back against his pillows again. Why did females always leave just when a chap was about to tell them something important? Harry couldn't understand it. Closing his eyes he laid his head against his pillows and sighed. It was strange, after almost six years of knowing Hermione he had never realised how he truly felt about her and then in the space of a day had not only realised that he loved her but that she loved him.

Suddenly Harry smiled. Tomorrow he would tell Hermione how he felt and he'd make sure that he listened to him.

Professor McGonagall, who had heard the exchange between Harry and Hermione, came back through the ward and looked towards Harry's bed and upon seeing the smile on his face allowed her severe features to relax into a soft smile before she turned and walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Harry found it harder than he had thought to get Hermione alone. Firstly, Ron was constantly with them and from the moment that Harry left the hospital wing he was besieged by students, all of whom were eager to hear what had happened to he and Hermione as the story of their disappearance from the forest spread.

By the afternoon Harry was feeling quite frustrated, and to make matters worse, Hermione seemed to be quieter than usual around he and Ron.

As they were heading towards the lake Neville came running towards them.

'Ron,' he panted, 'Madame Pince wants to see you and she's pretty angry. Apparently you've got an overdue book.'

'Oh bugger I bet it's that two night loan I got our earlier for Charms,' Ron moaned. 'See you two later then, unless I get turned into a toad or something.' And swiftly he began to return to the castle with Neville following.

By unspoken consent Harry and Hermione continued down to the lake.

As they reached it neither spoke for a moment and then Harry turning to face Hermione said, 'Hermione, I have something to tell you.'

Hermione paled slightly as though she had dreaded this moment all morning.

'What is it?'

'It's about what you said last night in the hospital wing just before you left.'

'Oh Harry, don't say anything please. Last night I didn't know what I was saying and I said things I never meant to say and –'

'Hermione stop babbling,' Harry said mock-sternly. 'I know what you said last night and I also know that there is no way that I am going to allow you to take it back. In fact I've been trying to tell you something all day.'

Unconsciously the two had begun to walk around the lake, not noticing how far they were going.

'What did you want to tell me Harry?' Hermione asked nervously.

Harry paused for a moment and then taking a deep breath he said, 'I wanted to tell you that ever since yesterday I've discovered that I no longer want to call you my friend –'

'What?' Hermione's cry cut him off as she stared at him. 'Harry, what have I done? What did I do to make you say that? Was it what I said yesterday in the hospital wing? If it was I'm sorry and –'

'Hermione would you please be quiet so I can finish what I was saying?' Harry said. 'I no longer want to call my friend as I would very much prefer to call you something that means a whole lot more.'

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked up at him. 'What are you saying Harry?'

'What I am saying Hermione is that I love you.'

The silence between them went unbroken for several moments as they continued to stare at each other. Suddenly Hermione stepped forward and threw her arms around Harry.

'Oh Harry if you ever scare me like that again I swear I'll turn you into a minnow and throw you into a tank filled with pikes!'

'Well that's a lovely thing to say to a chap that says he loves you,' Harry said indignantly. 'I've a good mind to toss you into the lake for that.'

'You wouldn't dare,' Hermione retorted. 'NO! Harry don't!'

Hermione's scream burst from her as Harry bent down, picked her up and headed towards the lake. As he reached the edge Hermione continued to wriggle in his arms in an attempt to get free.

Laughing, Harry said, 'are you going to apologise or do I throw you in?'

'Harry please,' Hermione begged, still squirming and then as Harry stepped closer to the edge, 'HARRY!'

Giving one last desperate twist Hermione felt Harry's arms loosen. However her feeling of relief was short lived as Harry, losing his balance due to the force of her struggle, toppled forwards and in a split second had landed them both in the lake.

For a moment Hermione couldn't tell how deep the water was and then became aware that her feet were touching the bottom and the water was up to her neck.

'Hermione are you all right?' Harry asked anxiously. Turning, Hermione spluttered as the water splashed against her face. 'Hermione?'

'I'm okay Harry,' Hermione choked out. Looking at him Hermione gave a sudden chuckle. Harry's glasses were lying askew on his face and his hair was hanging over his eyes, nearly blinding him. 'Harry do you have any idea how silly you look?'

Harry looked at her and Hermione saw his mouth twitch.

'Hermione do you have any idea how silly _you _look?' he asked.

Hermione put a hand up to her hair and although she couldn't see it she knew that it was sticking out like a beaver's tail.

'Well, we must certainly look a sight together,' she giggled, then turning she looked at the edge of the lake. 'How are we going to get out?'

'I'll help you out and then you can help me up,' Harry responded.

As they reached the edge Hermione placed her hands on the ground and looked at Harry.

'So, how do you plan to help me out?' she asked.

'Well I can either give you a boost up or lift you out.'

'Lift me out, you could lose your balance if you try and boost me up.'

'All right.' Harry stepped closer. 'Ready?'

Hermione nodded as Harry placed a hand on each of her hips.

'Right. One...two...three!'

Hermione felt herself fly over the edge of the lake and land with a thump on the ground. Turning she looked at Harry's head and shoulders, which were all she could see.

As she looked at him Harry saw a spark of mischief flash in her eyes.

'You know if I were really mean I could leave you in there for a while.'

'Oh really?'

Harry placed his hands on the bank, similarly to what Hermione had done, but whereas Hermione had needed help, Harry, it seemed, didn't, for he started to push himself up out of the water.

Hermione watched for a moment and then came forward.

'Well all right, I won't leave you in there although you would certainly deserve it for dunking us in t here in the first place.'

Kneeling on the ground she placed her hands under Harry's arms and heaved. The sudden assistance had Harry shooting out of the lake and falling onto the ground across Hermione.

'Ouch!'

Harry and Hermione rubbed their heads where they had banged them, before Hermione gasped out, 'Harry you may look like a stick but I can assure you that you certainly weigh more than one. Could you please get off me?'

'Sorry Hermione.'

Harry dragged himself off her and looked down.

Unexpectedly Hermione began to laugh.

As Harry stared at her Hermione grinned and said, 'you certainly know how to make a girl remember the day you tell her you love her. First you throw her in the lake and try and drown her and then you try and knock all the breath out of her body.'

Harry burst out laughing as he replied, 'in that case I had better make amends and give you something good to remember.'

Getting up he held out a hand and said very majestically, 'Miss Granger, I humbly beg your pardon and pray that you will let me assist you to stand.'

Hermione choked down another chuckle and reaching up took his hand and said with mock bashfulness, 'thank you Mr Potter that is very kind of you.'

Harry pulled her to her feet and the two stood looking at each other.

'Thank you Mr Potter,' Hermione repeated softly.

Harry stared down at her before he bent his head and kissed her gently.

'My pleasure Miss Granger.'

Hermione smiled up at him as she enveloped him in a hug.

'You know what you've just done Harry?' she said.

'What?'

'You've just ensured that I'll never forget this day as I long as I live,' Hermione replied, and not caring that Ron who had escaped unscathed from Madame Pince was coming towards them and was grinning broadly at the sight of his two water-soaked friends, reached up and put her arms around his neck.

As he looked down on her Harry smiled and said, 'Hermione if ever I throw you in the lake again you have my permission to drag me in after you, for I find that the consequences are quite agreeable.'

And ignoring the rude wolf whistle coming from Ron, Harry bent and kissed Hermione's smiling face.

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BY RIGHT BELONG TO **J.K. ROWLING **CREATOR OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. THE SITUATIONS MENTIONED, HOWEVER, ARE MY OWN IDEAS. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT OUT OF THIS STORY.


End file.
